


I See Her in You

by dongsaengofdarkness



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: F/M, Homin - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongsaengofdarkness/pseuds/dongsaengofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Jihye and Yunho get into a car accident with only Yunho surviving. Changmin begins to see his wife in Yunho. (Based on the Korean movie “Addicted” and the Korean drama “49 days”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. I honestly didn't think people were still waiting. o.o I'll try and finish this fic soon for people who are interested.

She smiled softly as she gazed at her husband, fixing his crooked tie then straightening out his suit jacket. It has become a daily routine for them. To wake up early, prepare him his breakfast and lunch, then send him off to work before spending the rest of the day working on whatever needed to get done. 

“Honey. Are you playing with me?” Jihye playfully hit his shoulder. “Is tying your tie really that difficult or you just enjoy it when I do it for you?”

Changmin smiled his signature mismatched eyesmile and then pecked her forehead. “I think you know the answer to that. I’m off to work baby. Have a good day.”

Jihye waved goodbye and then placed her hands on her hips, sighing. Her husband worked hard as a professor at a private university, but that didn’t mean that her life as house wife was easy. Cooking was something that she enjoyed and did with a passion, but it was something that took a lot of time and prep work. Regardless of his slim look, her husband's appetite was something out of this world.

It made her glad though. That he enjoyed her cooking. She honestly didn't think she was that great before she got married. Thinking to herself, she tapped her fingers and took note of the things she had to do. Yunho probably wasn't going to do his own laundry.

While she washed dishes she glanced up at the clock. It was 12 pm. Was her brother still not up yet? She dried one last plate and placed it in the cabinet before storming up the stairs and knocking on the door. “Oppa. Do you know what time it is?”

“Nnnng… Yunho time?” He laid flat on his stomach and placed his pillow over his head.

Jihye rolled her eyes and without a second of thought she turned the door knob and went inside. There were sheets of music everywhere and a blanket that had probably been kicked off the bed the night before. She bent down and picked it up, folding it before placing it on the edge of the mattress. "I honestly can't believe that you're still in bed. What time do you go to sleep?"

“Could you keep it down?” her brother scratched his side. He was only wearing his apple print boxers.

“No.” She slapped his ass. “Get up. It’s bad enough that you freeload off of me and my husband, but can’t you at least help me out?”

“That hurt.” He sat up and crossed his legs, pouting. “You know. My music is going to make it big someday. Then you'll regret treating me this way.”

“Music Shmyusic. Either help with the housework or get a job and pay us rent.” She glared at him. It was the same excuse almost every single day. There was once a time that she had faith in her older brother and supported him with what he wanted to do, but it looked like things weren't going to go anywhere soon.  

“Alright. Alright.” He hopped out of bed and pushed her out of the door. “Let me change. I’ll be right out.”

\----

“So this is why you brought me?” Yunho groaned and pushed the shopping cart while Jihye stacked various items inside of it. She checked off items from her list and then walked down another aisle, looking back at her brother to hurry up.

“Yup. And after this we are going to see Jessica sshi’s house. She recently got a new house and her husband is at work, so we’ll be helping her move in.” said Jihye as she checked the expiration date on a bottle of milk and added it to the cart.

“What am I? Free labor” Yunho yawned as she took out her card and paid for the groceries.

“I feed you don’t I?” she placed the shopping bags back into the cart. “Seriously. You need to get married soon oppa. I’ll ask our mom to try and set up a blind date for you.”

“You said yourself that no girl would ever want me.” Yunho grinned and placed one foot on the cart and pushed it as if he were riding a scooter.

“True.” She agreed.

\---

Yunho whistled H.O.T’s “Happiness” as he took a screw driver and began to assemble a bookshelf. “Hey. What’s for lunch? I didn’t get to eat breakfast this morning.” 

“I just finished helping Jessica sshi set up the kitchen.” Jihye put away most of the groceries in the fridge, but left them some out on the counter. “Keep working. I’ll try to make something soon. Make sure you change all the bulbs.”

He placed a hand on his empty stomach and grumbled. Maybe he should get a job? No matter what he did he kept getting writer’s block. He had lyrics clear in his head, but every time he touched his electric keyboard he couldn’t find the tune that matched it. Or maybe the issue was with the lyrics?

“Yunho sshi. Do you mind quickly helping me move this sofa to the right? I want to center it with the TV.” Jessica asked.

\---

Meanwhile Changmin sat in his office during lunch hour and took out a bento that his wife gave him. There was a bright pink post-it that was placed on the top which he peeled off carefully and adjusted his glasses to read. ‘I love my sweety so much.' He couldn't help but smile. She was adorable. He then removed the lid and rubbed the chopsticks together in his hands before picking up a piece of kimbap and eating it. His smile turned brighter when he realized that his wife had forgot to put cucumber inside. She was always really clumsy. It was a part of her that he had just come to accept. 

“Professor. Do you mind repeating what you said during the lecture today? I’m not sure if I really get it.” He looked up at his student Minho. And gestured for him to sit down.

“What is it you didn’t get?” He popped another piece of kimbap in his mouth and took a closer look at the problem the boy was pointing to in the textbook.

“Well about bonds and energy.” said Minho.

“Oh. Well it takes energy to break bonds. This means that you must input heat into the system. And when you form a bond energy is released and you are left with a more stable product.”

“Umm.. okay? I think I get it.” Minho scratched his head.

Changmin raised an eyebrow. “Elements like forming bonds. They want to complete their valence shell. It is for this reason that Hydrogen exists as a diatomic molecule instead of separate atoms of Hydrogen.”

“Are people the same way? They want to be in a bond instead of being alone?” Minho asked.

That question threw him off guard.

“I suppose so. If that helps you remember.” Changmin looked at the small framed picture that sat on his desk. It was of both himself and his wife, sitting on a bench and sharing an ice cream cone with the cherry blossoms in the background. She had a star shaped sparkly clip in her hair that he bought because he had accidentally broken her other one. (She dropped it and he accidentally sat on it.) She’s an important part of his life. Their bond causes him to be stable and without it, go insane.

The student put on his backpack and gently bowed. “Thank you Professor Shim. I’ll see you during this evening’s lab session.” Changmin simply nodded and prepared his materials for the next section he was to teach that day. He was one of the youngest professors at Yonsei University, but one of the most respected for his research and publications. He was also helping lead a new revolution in teaching with his interactive power point presentations and use of an online homework turn in site.

\---

“Is everything okay now?” Yunho leaned and adjusted a painting of orange and pink flowers in a vase. Personally he thought the painting was really ugly, but he wasn't sure with his artistic capabilities that he was capable of doing much better. 

“Hmm… a little bit more to the right. No… wait. You tilted it. Make sure that its level.”

He groaned and fixed it for the fifth time, looking at Jessica with the ‘bitch please’ expression. Even though he had a lot of free time, there are other things he would much rather be doing. He had a gig tonight with his buddy Donghae and a couple other guys and they needed to practice. The more people that came, the more they would be paid. He didn't want to admit that things had been going slow lately. The fact that there were younger bands, that appealed more to the younger generation.

“Thank you so much for your help Yunho sshi!” Jessica clapped her hands together. “Do I need to pay you?”

Before he could say anything, Jihye replied for him. “Of course not. He just wanted to be a gentleman and do a favor for his sister’s friend.” Jihye then looked at him. “Right?”

“Umm yeah. I’m usually pretty free, so no biggie.” He nodded. 

“I’ll have my house warming party soon, so please come Yunho sshi.” Jessica smiled.

“Ohh sure… maybe.” Jihye elbowed him in the side. “I mean… of course!”

\---

“Really. Sometimes I don’t know what to do with you.” Jihye was driving the car. Yunho didn’t have one and there was no way in hell that she would trust him to drive her car. Never mind the fact that it was new. 

“You don’t need to do anything with me. I’m perfectly fine the way I am.” He leaned back in his seat, resting his hands on his knees and spread his legs.

“You’re supposed to be the older one. The more responsible one.” She continued nagging. He wondered how Changmin managed to put up with her, then he remembered that he was Mr. Perfect and has never done anything to make her upset like he has.

“Well… you’re the girl.” He said. His parents always thought that Jihye would go further in life than him. She was smarter, took things more seriously. He honestly thought it was a waste that she had chosen to be a house wife. 

“Oh grow up will you!” Her hands clenched the steering wheel in frustration.

“I’m already well past my teenage years.” He stuck out his tongue.

“You!”

She turned to the side to hit him and didn’t pay attention to the road. So she didn’t realize how close she was behind that truck and that it was crossing lanes in front of her. By the time she did, the impact had already been made and the car flipped onto its side. The windows completely shattered, scattering on the asphalt and there was nothing but blood and silence. The two side wheels of the car continued to turn until they finally slowed to a stop.

The truck driver suddenly braked and got out of the truck, ready to lecture someone. He had already been having a bad day, and because of issues at the warehouse he was already late with his delivery. Opening his mouth to speak, he paused as he looked upn the terrible sight in front of him. “B-blood! An ambulance. I have to call an ambulance.” He took out his cellphone and quickly punched in ‘119’, waiting for the call to connect and to give a panicked reply to the questions asked.

“Next on our list is H.O.T’s ‘Happiness’.” The car radio continued to speak. “I hope everyone has a happy day. It’s important to take time to relax, forget about arguments, and just get along.” Yunho’s hand twitched and blood dripped down his forehead, staining his cheek.

\---

“Yah!” Changmin shouted. “Didn’t I tell you to do that reaction in the fume hood? Don’t you read your lab manual?” He knew that his students found him harsh and a bit picky at times, but his student's safety was his biggest priority. He didn't want to be the one that phoned for an ambulance just because a student did something he could have prevented.

“I'm so sorry professor.” The small blond replied nervously. His apron was way too big for him and brushed against the floor. “I’ll pay better attention next time.”

“Sorry professor. I’m his lab partner. I should have realized too.” Minho bowed and apologized along with Taemin.

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure neither of you want to inhale purple iodine gas. And if you do, then I'd really like to have a talk with you about how that's not a good idea.” Changmin then began to make his round and inspect the work of the other students. They were always in a rush to get out quickly and because of that would often have to stay longer to fix mistakes that they made due to their haste. He felt his phone vibrate and glanced around the lab once more before stepping into the small supply room to pick up his call.

“Hello?” It was from a number he didn’t recognize. Normally he wouldn't pick it up, but it could be important. “I’m pretty busy right now, so if it isn’t urgent can you please call me back later?”

“Are you the guardian of Jung Jihye, Mr. Shim Changmin?”

“Yes. Why do you ask?” he replied with a tone of worry. 'Had something happened?'

“Please come to the hospital. Your wife and her brother have been in an accident.” His eyes widened and the hand that was holding the phone dropped to his side, mind clouding with panic. An accident? But he had seen her this morning like he always did. Was she fine? He hoped to god that she was alright. The voice on the other end continued to talk and he slowly brought his phone back up to his ear, taking a deep breath and trying to find his voice.

"I'll be there soon." 

Kyuhyun, a graduate student that was his lab assistant stepped inside the room. It wasn't like the professor to take such a long time. 

“Changmin. Are you okay? One of the students is looking for you.” Kyuhyun placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

He took off his goggles and placed them in Kyuhyun’s hand. “Take over the session for me. There’s somewhere I need to go.”

\---

“I’m sorry, but we were unable to save them.” The doctor looked down and Changmin watched as a nurse covered his wife’s body with a white sheet. 

“Th-them?” he asked.

“Your wife was five weeks pregnant. We are so sorry for your loss. We did all that we could.”

Changmin collapsed onto his knees and held the side of the bed, his hands clenching the pure white sheet. “No… No. No. No.” Tears streamed down his face and he cried like he never had before. “My wife… even my baby. They can’t be gone. They just can’t.” It was just some bad dream right? Something that he could wake up from and pretend it wasn't real. He clenched his eyes tightly. When he'd open them up she would be there smiling in front of him. Warm and bright. This was all just a nightmare.

Another nurse came into the room and whispered into the doctors ear and he simply nodded. “I know this may be too much of a shock at once, but there is something else we must discuss with you Mr. Shim Changmin.” The doctor crouched down beside him and placed his hand on his back,trying to reassure him. “The other patient. Your brother in law is still alive.”

Changmin snapped back into reality and opened his eyes. It was real. This had happened. She was no longer with him. After hearing about the death of his wife, he had completely forgotten about his brother in law. “He is? Jung Yunho is alive?” It wasn’t his wife… but at least it was someone. Harsh thoughts began to fill his mind. Thoughts that he was shoked he could even think of. ‘Why couldn’t that lazy bastard have been the one that died? Why did it have to be her? What did she ever do to deserve this?’ The world just seemed so unfair to him.

“Follow us to the other room.” Changmin reluctantly obeyed the command and forced himself to stand up. He was still shaking and the nurse held him to support him. Upon entering the other room he saw his brother in law laying on the bed with his head bandaged and an IV attached to his hand. 

“Is he okay? Will he wake up soon?” Changmin suddenly asked.

“We’ve run tests and his vitals are all fine. His brain activity is okay too. But he’s in a coma. And we don’t know how long.”

Changmin took Yunho’s hand and held it. It was warm. It was alive. And strangely, holding his hand. It felt like he was holding that of his wife’s.


	2. Chapter 2

In his hand he held a small brown pot. Once he uncovered the top of it, he felt tears stream down his cheeks again. In here was both his wife and his baby. The beautiful girl he remembered. The ray of sunshine is his life. Was now grey dust. He had to let her go. He couldn’t keep holding onto her. If they were truly destined for each other they would meet in their next life.  
He took a small handful of the ash in white glove and slowly scattered it into the Han River. He watched as particle by particle fell from his finger tips and disappeared into the water below. With each handful his mind spoke her name. His heart longed for her. He felt like he was about to break into a million pieces.

When the pot was empty he sat and took off his shoes, placing his feet in the water and feeling the current brushing past his toes. They sat here once together. He remembered coming with her to the river and buying her coffee when they first started dating. “All rivers lead to the ocean… don’t they?” He stared off into the distance. “You always wanted to travel and now you can. You’re free now. Unlike when you were with me. I was always busy. I could never go anywhere with you. And now I regret it. I regret not making that little bit of time. I took your presence for granted when I shouldn’t have. Jihye. My precious wife. The owner of my heart. I’m sorry. I’m so very sorry.” There he sat crying. Crying his whole soul out. Until he became an empty shell and all of his emotion dried up.

\----

3 Months Later…

Changmin continued to go to work like usual. They said that sticking to his normal routine was better for him. And if he was kept busy he would think of her less. But that was a lie. She was always on his mind. Her face… her words… were always clear and had not faded over time. In fact, they seemed to grow stronger with every passing moment. He could only love her and could never forget her.

“Dude. You need to stop being such a workaholic.” Kyuhyun stood by his desk and looked down at him. “Working all the time isn’t healthy for you. When was the last time that you ever. You know? Relaxed? Let’s go to the club. Let’s de-stress. It’s like you’re a robot now.”

“I really have to get this done Kyuhyun. Please don’t bother me.” Changmin brushed him off. He realized that he was being antisocial. He realized that he hadn’t gone out anywhere in these past three months. But he just didn’t feel like it. When she died, all of his happiness was taken with her. Now whenever he eats food, he just does it as a means to survive. All the flavor. All the joy he once got from eating now no longer existed. He knew he had lot a lot of weight these past few months and it wasn't healthy, but he found himself not caring much about himself anymore. 

“You’re making shit up. I know you’re avoiding me.” Kyuhyun said. He was pissed that his friend hadn’t snapped out of it yet. That his friend was living like a ghost. “Just because she died, it doesn’t mean that you have to die with her. She’s probably crying that you’re living like this. She’d be disappointed with you.”

“It’s only been three months Kyuhyun. So shut up! You don’t fucking understand. I need time okay? I need time. So please. Please just leave me alone.” He ripped up his draft of test problems that he was writing and clenched the pieces of paper in his fists. “Get out. Okay? I can’t concentrate with you here. I need to get this done.”

“Open your eyes and take a look at yourself! It hurts me to see you like this Changmin. You’re destroying yourself.” Kyuhyun placed his hands on Changmin’s shoulders. It had dragged on far too long. This needed to stop now.

“If you’re not leaving. Then I’m leaving.” Changmin stood up and pushed past Kyuhyun, stepping out the door. He headed straight for the courtyard and sat by the fountain. He needed to relax. These days he always seemed to get frustrated so easily. He was never like this before. Before... Kyuhyun was right, but he didn’t want to admit it. He would feel guilty for letting her go too soon. But was hurting himself really the right way to pay his sin of not appreciating her and protecting her?

_“Oppa~” Jihye pet one of the stone seals in the fountain. The young woman wore a plaid skirt and had her silky black hair tied as side braids. He walked closer to her and she smiled at him. She was the daughter of the local bakery and it would always fascinate him to see her get excited about the littlest things. He enjoyed her visits to his university the most._

_“Yes Jihye?” He held her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. They fit perfectly with each other. As if they were made to hold each other._

_“Do you have any change?” she poked his cheek._

_“Umm… let me see.” He stuck his hand in his pocket and his fingers searched around for a coin before he pulled it out. “100 won.” He showed it to her._

_“Thanks oppa!” She snatched it from him and kissed it._

_“Yah! What are you doing?” He squeezed her hand._

_She closed her eyes and looked as if she was in deep concentration before snapping them open and dropping the coin in the water with a plop. “I just made a wish. I hope it comes true.” She chuckled._

_“Maybe.” He caressed her cheek and pecked her forehead._

_Jihye then glanced at her watch and her eyes widened. “Ah sorry oppa! I need to go. If I’m late to my shift at the bakery then mom will get mad at me.” She pecked his cheek and ran a couple of steps before making a heart with her hands. “I love you.”_

_He waved and watched her disappear. Before placing his hand in his pocket. “Ah. I had another coin?” He took it out and looked at it, hesitating for a moment before kissing it and closing his eyes. ‘I wish for you to be my wife. For you to become my family.’ He opened his eyes and dropped the coin in, watching it sink to the bottom of the fountain. The seals looked as if they were laughing at him._

_“It’s a valid wish alright?” He glared at one particular seal and then softened his gaze. ‘I wonder if I were to propose, would she accept?’_

“Well it happened Mr. Seal. She accepted.” He smiled bitterly and stroked the statue’s head. “But maybe I should have wished for something else. Wished for her to have had a long life.” He was going crazy. Wherever he went there were memories of her. Sometimes he thought he could see her. Sometimes he thought he could hear her. Both his mind and heart believed for her to be alive.

\---

Yunho opened his eyes and blinked them a couple of times before staring at the ceiling. ‘Why am I here? Where am I?’ His last memory of the car crash played over in his mind again and he felt his head hurt. ‘How long have I been asleep? Are we both okay?’ He tried to sit up, but he lacked the strength to do so. He sighed in frustration and laid back down, closing his eyes again, but staying awake. Everything was disorientating. 

A nurse came into his room and quickly looked over the values on the machine before recording them down. “Okay sleeping beauty. I’m here to change your IV.” He suddenly opened his eyes and surprised her, causing her to drop the bag on the floor. “You’re finally awake sir! I should go get the doctor.”

He reached for her wrist, grabbing it and then tried to speak. He hadn’t used his voice for a while and it took a lot of effort to just say one word. “Water”.

“Yes sir.” She walked over to the sink and poured water into a cup from a pitcher before returning.

“Would you like me to help you sit up?” He nodded, giving her permission to help him. After sitting up he squeezed his thighs with his hands, the muscles had been asleep for a while. Would he be able to walk again soon?

“Here is your water.” He took it from her and pressed the cup to his lips, drinking it all in one go.

“Do you think you can try to talk now?” she asked and took the cup from him. He nodded.

“How are you feeling? Is there any pain anywhere?”

He blinked and thought for a moment before giving a short reply. “No pain.”

“You were in a pretty bad car accident and were asleep for three months.” She told him.

“Three months?” ‘That’s really long.’

“Yes. Three months. But we’re thankful that you’re awake now.” She smiled at him.

“What happened to the other person that I was in the accident with?” He asked.

“She passed away. We tried to save her as soon as she arrived in the hospital, but it was too late. Now if you would excuse me. I really should go get the doctor.” He nodded and stayed silent.

\---

The doctor had just finished his examination of Yunho before Changmin came in through the door. “You’re awake.” Changmin wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be angry or relieved. After hearing about his brother in law being in a coma and not likely to wake up, he pushed his existance to the back of his mind.

“Yes. I’m awake. I missed you so much honey. I’m scared. They say that I’m dead, but I’m right here. I’m still alive.”

“What are you… what are you talking about?” Changmin stared at Yunho. Had his brother in law gone crazy? Was he playing a joke on him? Did he find Jihye’s death funny? Or maybe he just can’t accept it like Changmin hadn’t been able to accept it. Yeah. That’s it.

“Honey. It’s me. It’s Jihye.” Tears fell from Yunho’s eyes as he grabbed Changmin’s arm.

“Cut it out. She’s dead. Stop doing this to me hyungnim.” He pulled his arm away. 

“He’s been like this since he woke up.” Said the doctor. “Insisting that he is his sister.”

“He hurt his head, right? That’s why he’s acting like this, isn’t it?” Changmin asked.

“His tests showed that he was completely fine.” Said the doctor.

“Honey. Believe me. You bought me that sparkly silver hairclip after accidentally breaking mine. The first time you came into the bakery you bought a white chocolate cake and said that it’s for your mother’s birthday. You said you wanted a wife that could cook well. Someone that was organized. But you married me who is clumsy.” Yunho spoke without taking a breath.

“You. Why are you doing this?” Changmin glared at him. ‘Why does he know that? Did she tell him?’

“We would like to conduct a hypnotic test. In order to see what his subconscious says. Would that be alright?” asked the doctor.

“Umm… yeah. Sure.” Changmin agreed. This was a bit too much to bear. A part of him actually wanted to believe that it was his wife talking instead of Yunho, but a part of him completely dismissed that as crazy. He was lying to himself. His brother in law was just insane. Jihye was gone. She wasn’t still here. She couldn’t still be here…. Or could she?

\---

The specialist injected Yunho with a relaxant drug and then swayed a pendulum in front of Yunho’s eyes until they fluttered closed.

“I’m putting you in a state of deep sleep. Red Sun. And you will wake up when I say Red Moon.” Yunho simply nodded.

“What is your name?” the specialist asked.

“Jihye. Jung Jihye.”

The specialist then asked a variety of questions and Yunho answered them all correctly as if he was truly Jihye.

“How did you get to know your husband?”

“After he bought the cake for his mother, he had forgotten to take his wallet so I went outside to find him. It turned out that he had planned it all and he thought I was pretty.” Yunho smiled softly to himself at the memory.

“What do you like the most about your husband?”

“How he cherishes me, the way he would caress my breasts and suck on them softly. And how he admitted to being jealous of our future child that gets to bite them and feed from them.” The specialist turned a deep red. “He is a really caring man. And I knew that he would protect me and raise his family well.”

“Red moon.” The specialist concluded the questioning session and Yunho opened his eyes.

Changmin who had been sitting on a chair next to the bed and observing the entire session raised an eyebrow. “I still don’t believe it.”

“You may not.” Said the specialist. “But I have concluded it to be a soul swap.”

“So what do I do now?” Changmin looked towards, the ground, not wanting to see the image of his wife superimposed on Yunho.

“Just take him home. Maybe you’re right about them not switching, but give him time to adjust to waking up.”

Yunho simply blinked and sat up, swinging his legs to the side of the bed. “Can you help me stand up Minnie?”

Minnie. That was her nickname for him. He nodded and offered his hand to Yunho and gripped it, using it to stand up. And there was that feeling again. Yunho’s hand felt exactly the same. Sure they were brother and sister, but there should still be a difference. The hand fit in his perfectly, like it was made for him.

As soon as Yunho stood up, Changmin let go of his hand and supported his brother in law by wrapping an arm around his back. But the tingle he felt. That familiar sensation. Continued to linger.


	3. Chapter 3

“Everything. Everything is the same.” Yunho picked up a container of makeup from Jihye’s dresser table and blew off the dust.

“Yeah. I didn’t touch any of Jihye’s things after the accident.” said Changmin. ‘I guess I wanted to pretend that she still lived here.’

Yunho nodded and placed the compact back on the table before walking over to the bed and sitting down. He scanned the bed for a moment before his eyes caught what he was looing for and he picked up a small deer doll in his hands with a smile. "Bambi." He kissed the doll's small button nose and burried his face in his fur. “You got jealous of the teddy bear, so you bought this doll because it looks like you. The two of you have the same eyes.”

Changmin nodded and sat down next to Yunho on the bed. “Yes hyungnim. That’s right.”

Yunho smiled and laid down on the bed. On Jihye’s side of the bed, slipping underneath the covers and peeking out at him.

“What do you think you are doing hyungnim?” Changmin flicked his forehead. “This is my bed.”

When Yunho pouted it reminded him of the expressions Jihye would make. He noticed that he never paid attention to Yunho like this before. The two of them lived in the same house, but hardly interacted at all unless it came to Jihye. “That hurrrrt~” Yunho rubbed his forehead. “What do you mean by _your_ bed? I always sleep here.”

“No. Jihye always sleeps there.” Changmin corrected him. "Or she..." He paused. "Used to sleep there. So I guess it's just my bed now."

“I am Jihye.” Yunho clenched the blanket in his fists and insisted.

Changmin sighed and laid down beside Yunho, staring at the ceiling before turning to his side to face the older man. In a way, this nonsense was actually kind of comforting. 

“I get lonely if I sleep alone.” Yunho continued and looked at Changmin.

“Uh huh…”

“That’s why I would stay up and wait for you to come back until I could sleep.” Yunho hugged the doll to his chest. “Bambi would keep me company, but it’s not the same as having you.”

When Yunho spoke like that, it felt as if it was really Jihye talking to him. Jihye voicing things that she never got the chance to say.  It angered him that Yunho was trying to talk like her. Just who did he think he was?

“What is it you want from me?” Changmin snatched the doll out of Yunho’s arms. “Even if you are Jihye in there. Things can’t be the same. Even if you are Jihye, you can’t live like her. You can’t be her. So at least pretend to be Yunho.” 'Don't make things harder for me than they already are. Not when I finally made up my mind to try and move on.'

“Why are you trying to bury me away? Did you move on from me so fast?” Yunho asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

“No I still love you. I mean I love Jihye. I mean… shit why is this happening to me?” Changmin pulled at his chestnut colored hair.

Yunho sat up and hopped out of bed, wiping away a stray tear that fell down his cheek with the back of his hand. “It’s about dinner time now, right? I’ll go cook.”

“Cook? No you don’t need to. I’ll cook.” Changmin watched his hyung walk down the stairs. ‘Hyungnim doesn’t know how to cook. And why would he want to cook? It makes no sense.’

Yunho took the frilly pink strawberry patterned apron off the hook and put it on, tying the knot behind his waist. “I’ll make you something good baby.” He peeked inside of the fridge and took out ingredients, chopping them and setting the rice to cook. Changmin watched him in interest, not saying a single word as Yunho made kimbap, cut it up into perfectly shaped pieces, and placed it on a plate before moving on to make other things.

Changmin stepped closer and picked up a piece of kimbap, inspecting it before popping it in his mouth. “There wasn’t any cucumber in the fridge?”

“There was.” Yunho opened the fridge and took out a cucumber. “Right here.”

“Then why isn’t it in here?” Changmin chuckled. “You’re so clumsy.” He continued laughing. ‘When was the last time I laughed like this?’

Yunho placed a bowl of seaweed soup that he had just finished preparing in front of Changmin. “Have this too.”

Changmin took a sip and paused for a moment before taking a sip again. It was the same as Jihye would make it. Extra beef and less salt than normal. Whenever Yunho would try to make it for Jihye's birthday, it would always be very salty. He didn't know how the man had convinced Jihye to ever let him into the kitchen. And now that same man who had just woken up from a coma, was preparing dinner like he had done it every day of his life. 

_“I’m using less salt in our food. Too much sodium isn’t good for you. Also buy brown rice and whole wheat bread from now on. You should really start taking your vitamins. Did you know that because of our location we don’t get enough vitamin D?...”_

She would always nag him about staying healthy and the type of foods he should eat. Because of her, his body was in really good shape when she was alive. 

“How is it?” Yunho’s question caused Changmin to snap back to reality.

“Okay… I guess.” He said. “Not enough salt.”

Yunho took a sip. “It seems like enough salt to me. Too much salt isn’t good for you anyways.”

Changmin nodded and ate his food. His appetite from the past hadn’t come back yet, but he felt comfort in eating the familiar food. ‘Yunho’s lived in this house with us and he can observe Jihye while she cooks. It’s reasonable for the food to taste the same.’ He tried to convince himself. 

\---

“Minnie. I need help with something.” Yunho called from the bathroom. There was that nickname again. 

“Coming hyungnim.” Changmin showed up to find Yunho staring intensely at the toilet.

“So I need to raise the seat, right?” Yunho raised the toilet seat.

“Of course…” Changmin looked at him, seriously wondering if Yunho was asking what he was asking him. ‘Is he crazy or what?’

“Then I just need to hold it and go, right?” Yunho turned a deep red.

“Just pull it out, aim, and then tadah.” Changmin’s eye twitched. ‘He's pulling my leg right?’

“I’m so embarrassed honey. I never wanted to touch any man down there except you.” Yunho unzipped his pants, but hesitated.

“Just figure it out okay!” He went outside and closed the door. He had no intention to see his brother in law’s cock. How awkward that would be. Yet his thoughts wandered to the size. Changmin looked down at his pants. ‘I’m bigger, right?’ He had never taken a good look at the older man's package. Not that he ever intended to do so.

“This is different and really weird. It's like I’m holding a hose to water plants.” Yunho continued to talk to him. “When I’m done I just wipe the tip with a tissue, right?

Changmin almost choked on his saliva after hearing Yunho’s description. He did not need that visual in his mind. “Umm.. I’ll be in the other bathroom, taking a shower. You can take a shower, can’t you?” 

“Umm.. yeah. I guess so.” Yunho replied. “I’ll see you in bed.”

\----

He pulled off his crooked tie and unbuttoned his shirt before placing his hands on the sink in the other bathroom, looking at the mirror on the medicine cabinet. “Return to your senses Shim Changmin. Your obsession with her is making you go crazy. So much that it amuses you when your mentally unstable brother in law acts like her. Or maybe he doesn’t act like her. You’re thinking too much into things.”

He turned on the water and stripped himself of his clothes. After he stepped inside the hot water that washed over him began to calm him. He shampooed his hair and then began to scrub with a scrunchie at both his arms and his hands vigorously. They were Yunho had touched him. They were where he felt that sensation of familiarity he shouldn’t have. ‘Both my mind and body are confused by him.’ He slammed his fist gently against the tiled wall. ‘What did I do to deserve this kind of torture?’

\---

“How was your shower honey?” Changmin closed the book he was reading and took off his reading glasses, placing them on his bedside table before he looked up at Yunho. The man was shyly tapping his toes on the floor while he covered both his upper body and lower body with the towel, which broadcasted his brother in law’s thighs. It looked ridiculous.

“Why are you wearing your towel like that?” Changmin asked him.

“I always wear my towel like this.” Yunho replied. “Why? Do you want to see my chest that badly?” His brother in law teased him, but just came off as awkward. Of course it was awkward. This whole situation was pretty fucked up, but he decided to just go along with it.

“Just go put some clothes on.” Yunho nodded and quickly grabbed something from the closet before heading back to the bathroom. Changmin coughed and turned to set the alarm ‘Well that was unexpected.’

And then his brother in law returned. Clad head to toe in pink pajamas with bunnies on them, that were way too tight for him at the chest and tight at the thighs. He couldn't imagine how the older man had managed to squeeze into them when they were clearly several sizes too small. ‘Doesn’t he always wear boxers to sleep? And those pajamas… they are Jihye’s.’

“I think I need to lose a bit more weight to fit them better. Oppa’s body is bigger than mine.” Yunho tried to adjust the pajamas so that they were more comfortable. They were feeling tight in places that he'd rather not think about. “These pajamas match your blue ones though. That’s why I like it so much.” Yunho hugged himself and smiled.

“Yeah.” Changmin patted the spot next to him on the bed. Yunho slid into bed next to him and curled up to Changmin's side.

“I’m being lenient on you because you are experiencing some kind of trauma after the accident.” Changmin gently pushed Yunho away and placed a pillow inbetween them. “So don’t expect me to hug you or treat you like her, okay? I’m not gay. And stay on that side of the bed.” Changmin turned so that his back faced Yunho and then closed his eyes. He would just try to imagine that his brother in law wasn't there and sleep. Which was difficult when the man kept moving around, seemingly trying to get comfortable.

Eventually he heard a small whisper. “I’m sorry about these past three months. You’ve been through a lot of hardship haven’t you?” Changmin shifted a bit, but stayed silent, feigning sleep. “I don’t know why I woke up in oppa’s body. Maybe oppa sacrificed himself for us. For us to still be together. We should respect his wish, right?”

\----

When Changmin woke up he found Yunho soundly in his arms. He lightly brushed Yunho’s bangs off of his forehead and observed his face. They were the same long lashes, the same kind of nose, and the same heart shaped lips. Changmin found himself wondering if those lips felt and tasted the same as Jihye’s. Subconsciously he leaned closer towards Yunho's face, nearly closing the distance between them before quickly pulling away when the man stirred. Was he really about to kiss him? He cursed himself inwardly.

“Is it morning already?” Yunho eyes fluttered open, blinking away traces of sleep before gazing into Changmin's own. Their eyes were different he told himself. Jihye's eyes were bigger, while Yunho's were more almond shaped. But the look he recieved from those eyes, was exactly the same as how she would look at him. 

Changmin caught himself staring too long and averted his eyes before sitting up to stretch. “Yeah it is. I’m going to go get changed and look over some things before heading down.”

“Okay.” Yunho replied cheerfully.

As soon as he came downstairs he was greeted with the smell of a fresh cup of coffee and beside it was a plate that had two pieces of toast with strawberry jam. “Are you going to make meals for me from now on?”

“Haven’t I always made meals for you?” Yunho smiled and placed a bag on the table. I made you lunch too.

Changmin nodded. Usually he was really busy in the mornings to make his own lunch, so he would usually grab something from the convenience store or eat out. Or more often just not eat lunch at all. He only really ate dinner if he had to be honest with himself. 

Yunho sat on a chair next to Changmin, resting his elbows on the table and sighed. “How have you been taking care of yourself these past three months? Have you been eating properly?”

“I manage.” Changmin took a sip of his coffee which was surprisingly or not so surprisingly the way he liked it. He placed the cup down and looked at Yunho. “So don’t worry about me. Just do what you usually do. Don’t you compose music? Or get yourself a job. I’m just another person living in this house with you. The one person that connected us is gone, so don’t bother about me. We are strangers.”

“Strangers.” Yunho repeated. The world felt wrong in his mouth. “I can’t believe you.” Yunho placed his hands on Changmin's shoulders and turned the younger man towards him. “You need someone to take care of you.” Yunho's hands habitually reached for Changmin’s crooked tie, fixing it so that it was straight. “So don’t make us strangers.”

_“Sir! Slow down!” Jihye ran outside with the man’s wallet and stopped to take a breath. “You forgot your wallet!”_

_Changmin placed his hands in his pockets, searching them for a second and then turned around. It was so obviously planned. “Oh! I guess I did.”_

_She placed the wallet in the palm of his hand and smiled. “Be careful next time, okay?”_

_He pocketed the wallet and smiled back. “You’re a nice girl. I should thank you. What do you think of a cup of coffee?”_

_Jihye tilted her head to one side. “Is it because you’re actually thankful or because you want to ask me out?”_

_“Maybe a little bit of both.” He chuckled. ‘I found you gorgeous at first sight and each time I saw you, I wanted to get to know you even more.’_

_“You don’t know me. We’re strangers.” She said._

_“I’ll come to your bakery often from now on. I’ll be a regular.”_

_“Well that’s good for our business. I don't mind.”_

_“My name is Shim Changmin by the way.”_

_“Jung Jihye.”_

He finished his cup of coffee and stood up. They had gone from being complete strangers to being lovers. He had visited the bakery often after that for no particular reason. To just buy a cookie or two and to see her face.

\---

Changmin was typing in the results of the previous test into the grade book when Kyuhyun walked into his office.

“I know you’re usually out of it and all, but your face is pale. Like you’ve seen a ghost.” Kyuhyun placed a manila envelope on Changmin’s desk.

Changmin opened the envelope and looked at what was inside. “I guess it’s something like that.”

“What do you mean?”

“My brother in law woke up yesterday.”

“You mean the one that got into an accident with your wife and was in a coma since then?”

“Yeah. Him.”

“How is he? Is he giving you a hard time.”

“He’s been a bit weird. I’m not sure if I can really handle it.”

“You don’t need to put yourself through unnecessary stress. Have his family take care of him.”

“They’re in Gwangju. And I don’t know. I think mother in law has had it tougher than I have.”

“Does she know that he has woken up?”

“No. She shouldn’t see him in this state.”

Kyuhyun nodded. “Want to go for a drink tonight? I know you’re always refusing me, but it looks like you could really use one.”

“I’ll take you up on that.” Said Changmin as he published the new grade book.

\---

He took his lunch out of his bag and saw a post-it on top. ‘I made omurice for you honey. Eat it well and have a good day.’ He took the post-it note off and stared at it. Pulling off his glasses he rubbed his eyes before slowly putting them on again. There was no mistake. The handwriting. Even the handwriting was the same.


	4. Chapter 4

“More.” Kyuhyun poured Changmin another drink and he downed it in one shot.

“No. More than that.” Changmin took the bottle and presses it to his lips, chugging the liquid down.

Kyuhyun snatched the bottle from him and placed it on the table out of Changmin’s reach. “How do you feel now?”

“Like shit.” Changmin replied.

“Well… at least you’re feeling something?” Kyuhyun shrugged.

Changmin nodded and tried to stand up, but ended up collapsing to the floor. “Maybe I’ve had enough ethanol.”

“I don’t think maybe. I’m sure you had enough.” Kyuhyun helped him up. “But this is good. You need to let it out.”

“Nae. Take me home.” Changmin was stupidly grinning and hitting Kyuhyun’s shoulder. “My wife. My wife is waiting for me.”

Kyuhyun held his wrist and looked at him. “She said. She said she can’t go to sleep until I come back.” Tears started to fall down his cheeks. “She gets lonely and scared.”

\---

“Nnng. My head.” Yunho was lying on the floor and woke up. He sat in his room and looked at his sheet music. “Why? Why can’t I remember anything after the accident? How did I get here?” He knew nothing about what happened earlier that day and the day before. He looked down at his clothes. ‘I don’t remember putting these on. Did someone put them on for me? Where is Changmin? Where is Jihye?’

“Changmin! Jihye!” He waited for a few moments, but heard no reply.

Yunho looked around in his room to try and find his cellphone, but he didn’t know where it went. So he picked up the home phone instead and called his brother in law’s number.

“Hey um… Changmin is a bit drunk. I’m bringing him home, okay? This is his friend Kyuhyun.” Yunho nodded and hung up. He then tried calling Jihye’s number, but got no reply. Maybe she was at Jessica’s house?

\---

“Honeyyyyy. I’m home~” Changmin banged on the door. “Let me innnn. I miss youuu.”

Yunho walked over and unlocked the door, letting Changmin inside. “Changmin. Do you know where Jihye is?”

“What are you talking about? My wife is right here.” Changmin giggled and held Yunho’s cheeks in his hands.

“What do you mean? I’m Yunho. I’m your hyungnim.”

“Nooooo. You’re Jihye remember? Even the doctor said you are Jihye.” Changmin smiled and smooched Yunho’s forehead.

“I know you’re drunk Changmin, but have you gone crazy?” He pushed Changmin from him. “If you don’t know where Jihye is, go to bed. I’ll try calling again tomorrow morning. She might already be asleep.” Said Yunho.

“Go to bed? That sounds like a swell idea.” Yunho nodded.

Changmin tried to climb up the stairs, but his legs kept giving out on him. “Help me won’t you honey?”

Yunho sighed and helped his brother in law up the stairs, opened the door to his bedroom and plopped him down on his bed.

“I’m hot honey. Help me take this off.” Changmin flailed about.

“Damn. I have no clue how Jihye deals with a kid like you.” Yunho loosened and took off Changmin’s tie for him before unbuttoning his shirt.

Changmin pulled off his shirt and threw it to some corner of the room. “Pants too. They’re tight. I feel like I’m dying.”

Yunho raised an eyebrow and unbuckled Changmin’s belt before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants which Changmin immediately kicked off. “Is that all?”

Yunho got up to leave, but Changmin grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the bed. “You’re my wife. We’re supposed to sleep together.” Changmin had Yunho’s hands pinned along the sides of his head.

“Changmin. I’m not Jihye!” Yunho tried to move his hands, but was overpowered by the younger.

“You are Jihye! You are!” Changmin pressed his lips against Yunho’s and roughly kissed them.

“No. Stop!” Yunho turned his head to the side.

Changmin licked his lips and stared down hungrily at Yunho. “Your lips are the same. They feel the same.” Changmin pressed his lips against Yunho’s again and forced his tongue into the elder’s mouth, exploring it before breaking the kiss. “And you taste the same.”

Tears fell from Yunho’s eyes as Changmin continued to kiss him and Yunho gave up fighting back. ‘I’m sorry Jihye. I don’t know why your husband is being like this. I don’t know why he thinks I’m you. I don’t know anything. Why is this happening?’

Changmin then pulled off the elder’s shirt and used his palms to massage Yunho’s nipples. “You said you like it when I cherish you. You like it when I suck your breasts.” The soft flesh felt heavenly under the younger’s hands.

“Wh-when?” A forbidden moan escaped from Yunho’s lips.

“To the doctor of course.” Changmin swirled his tongue around the areola and tugged the nub between his teeth before he started to suck on it. With a free hand he gave attention to the other nipple by teasing it with two fingers.

Changmin stopped and placed a gentle kiss on Yunho’s chest before looking up for a moment. “I wish these breasts of yours could produce milk.” Now he teased both nipples with his hands.

Yunho’s mind was too clouded to even comprehend what Changmin was saying. He felt guilty as blood rushed southward and his cock went from being limp to stiffening with every touch.

“I wish we could have a child. That our child would be able to feed from these breasts.” Changmin’s hands trailed down to caress Yunho’s sides as he continued to place soft kisses on Yunho’s chest.

“I wish.” Then suddenly Yunho felt a weight on his chest and looked to see Changmin soundly asleep.

He stroked his brother in law’s hair softly. ‘He was just drunk. He won’t even remember this in the morning.’ Yunho gently pushed Changmin off of him and got out of bed, tucking his brother in law in. ‘I’ll make sure Jihye never knows about this.’ Yunho picked up his shirt and went back to his own room to sleep.

\---

“Sh-shit.” Changmin clenched his eyes shut and covered his head with the blanket as light started to seep in through the blinds. “Why is it so bright?” After a moment he took off the blanket and sat up in bed, blinking a few times.

“Why am I only in my boxers?” He scratched his head. “Oh right! I was with Kyu last night.”

He quickly washed his face and went downstairs to be greeted by Yunho sitting on the sofa with his legs spread and watching the movie ‘My Sassy Girl’ on TV.

“I know I suck at cooking. But on the stove there is some hangover soup I made for you.” Yunho gestured towards the kitchen.

Changmin, still in a haze, nodded and poured some soup into a bowl from the pot, before gulping it all down. “What is this??” He stuck his tongue out in distaste. “It’s so damn salty!”

“Hey. At least I tried.” Yunho shrugged.

Changmin looked at Yunho. “You’re back to normal.” It was more like a statement than a question.

“What do you mean by normal?” Yunho asked. “Also. Where is Jihye? I didn’t see her last night. I got no clue what happened after the accident so I’m kind of lost right now.”

“You don’t remember being in the hospital?” Changmin asked. “You don’t remember the questions that they asked you?”

“Nope. They probably drugged me up pretty good.” Yunho took a sip from his cup of coffee and put it down. “So where is Jihye?”

Changmin wasn’t sure where to start. “Well the past two days you were up, you were very strange.”

“Strange?” Yunho looked at him.

“Let’s just say you weren’t yourself.” Changmin bit his lip.

“What happened before that, right after the accident?”

“You were in a coma for the past three months. And Jihye…”

“What about Jihye? Where is she? Was she okay?”

“She’s not here anymore.” Changmin sighed. ‘Although she seems to still be here, she isn’t.’

“I can see that she’s not here. Then where is she?” Yunho asked. He felt guilty about what had happened last night and he had wanted to make sure that she was okay.

“She’s free.” Changmin paused before continuing. “I scattered her ashes in the Han river.”

Yunho stayed silent and turned off the TV. ‘How? We were both in the same accident. Why couldn’t we both have had the same fate? Why was it that I survived while she didn’t? Her life was more significant than mine. She was raising a family. And what did I do? Just what did I do? I caused that accident to happen.’

_“Let me tell you a secret oppa.” Jihye sat next to him while he played some keys on his keyboard._

_“What is it Jihye?” Yunho erased what he wrote on his sheet music and played a different chord instead. For some reason the darker minor keys sounded better than the brighter major keys._

_“Promise not to tell anyone, okay? You’re the first person I’m telling.” Yunho crossed out the entire measure completely and nodded._

_“You’re going to be an uncle. I’m pregnant!” She had an impossibly large smile on her face._

_Yunho’s eyes brightened and he hugged her. “Since when?” He loosened his hug. “I’m not hurting the baby am I?” He loved children and he couldn’t wait for when the little one to arrive._

_“No.” She hugged him back. “You’re not. And it’s been almost five weeks.”_

_“When are you telling brother in law?” He asked._

_“Once it’s the weekend. He’s more relaxed then.” She placed a hand over her stomach. “It’s so little, that if the doctor didn’t tell me, I probably wouldn’t have noticed.”_

“I’m sorry.” Yunho finally said and looked up at Changmin, walking towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder. “It must be a burden for you to take care of your brother in law. I’ll pack up my things and move. Either back to Gwangju or I’ll get an apartment here in Seoul.” ‘I am the murderer of the wife you loved so much. I am the murderer of the daughter my parents cherished. And I am the murderer of your unborn child. I don’t think I can stay here and look at your face. And you probably don’t want to look at mine.’

Changmin found himself shaking his head and his body reacting by itself as he wrapped his arms around Yunho. “Stay. Please stay.” He begged. “I was alone in this big house for the past three months. I don’t want to be alone again.”

Yunho tried to ignore the flutter of his heart as Changmin hugged him and raised his arms to hug his brother in law back. “I’ll do what you want me to.”

Then there was a sudden loud noise, both Yunho and Changmin looked over to see that a picture frame and fallen down, the glass shattering. They walked over together and Changmin slid the photo out of the frame. It was a picture of his wedding day, of him in a black suit and of Jihye in her flowing white wedding dress.

“How did this fall down?” Changmin looked at the table where the picture frame was once displayed.

“Maybe it was just too close to the edge.” Yunho said, but he had a feeling that it was something else.

\----

“No! How can they do this to me?” Jihye couldn’t stand the sight of her husband hugging her brother and pushed the picture frame from its spot on the table. “Don’t forget me. You can’t have forgotten me already.”

She was about to pick up and throw something else before a hand grabbed her wrist. “I didn’t think you would be a hateful ghost.” Said a voice.

“Who are you?” She glared at the man holding her wrist. He had raven black hair, large round eyes, fair white skin, and a pair of plump red lips. He wore a long black cloak with the hood down as if he were from some Harry Potter movie.

“I was once human like yourself, but now I’m a reaper. You can call me Hero.” He smiled his pearly whites at her and she shivered with fear.

“You were in your brother’s body for the past two days weren’t you?” He asked and she nodded. He then took out a notepad and wrote something down. “I guess I need to cite you for possession.”

“Why did his body kick me out after two days?” she asked.

“His soul probably realized that the body was awake and decided to expel you. Besides… two days is a long time, and draining on his body.”

“Can I possess him again?” ‘I feel as if I can’t leave this world yet. Changmin needs to be cared for.’

“You can. When he is asleep. But not more than 12 hours at a time.”

“And will he realize that he is being possessed?”

“Probably, but he won’t remember anything during the time that you possess him.”

“So what’s going to happen to me?” She looked at him.

“Babe. Because you’ve been naughty, I’m taking you to hell.” He grinned.

Her eyes widened and she tried to push him away. “Please! No!”

“Chill. I’m just joking.” He chuckled.

She sighed and then gave him a disapproving look. “Tell me the truth, okay?”

“Well you have two options. One.” He held up a finger. “You could just be a good girl and come along to heaven with me. Two.” He held up another finger. “You can stay here until the next new moon to sort things out. That gives you roughly a month. But that also means that I will have to check up on you and follow you around. So don’t put me through all that hassle and just choose option one.”

“I choose option two.” She said.

“Gahhh. They always do. Why can’t they ever just pick option one and make my life easy?” Jaejoong pulled at his hair.

“I can’t leave. Not yet.” She said.

“Alright. But remember. The time you are here is to be used to move on. So don’t cling to him. It will only hurt him more when you leave.”

\---

Yunho looked around from him as if he was searching for something or someone. ‘Jihye… are you still here?’


	5. Chapter 5

Changmin sat on his knees and picked up the pieces of glass one by one.  
“Yah! You’re going to hurt yourself like that.” As if on cue, Changmin cut his right index finger and a small droplet of blood formed on the surface of his skin.

“Honey!” Jihye stepped towards him. “Are you okay?” She asked a question that could not be heard. When she reached for him, she could not touch him. “I caused you to be hurt. When you’re already hurt so much. And like this I’m useless.”

She could only touch him as Yunho. She could only embrace him as Yunho. She could only comfort him and give him happiness as Yunho. The only way she could possibly interact with her husband was through her brother’s body and for that she had to wait until her brother fell asleep. All she could do was look on.

“Pabo.” Yunho brought Changmin’s finger to his lips to ease the pain. The younger continued to stare down at the shattered picture frame and stayed silent.

Yunho continued to hold onto Changmin’s wrist before abruptly letting go. “We’ll buy a new one.”

“Yes.” Said Changmin. “It can’t be fixed, only replaced.” He looked up at Yunho and gazed softly into his eyes. Eyes that were so similar, yet so different from that of his wife. They were narrower, not as big as his wife’s, but they were the same color. That same shade of dark brown. Was he thinking of Yunho as a replacement? But wait.. Yunho was Yunho. He wasn’t acting like his wife anymore. He needed to get these kind of thoughts out of his head.

\----

Yunho knocked on the apartment door. “Argh. I’m coming. Geez. Don’t you know how early this is?” Donghae opened the door and his eyes opened wide with shock.

“Holy shit! Am I dreaming?” His hands reached out and held Yunho’s shoulders. “You’re back dude?” Donghae looked as if he was about to cry. His grip on his friend’s shoulders was tight as if he wanted to affirm that he really was real.

“Miss me much?” Yunho grinned.

“You fucker. You don’t even know half of how worried I was.” Donghae pulled him into a hug.

“I’m sorry Hae.” Yunho rubbed his friend’s back. He was glad that someone missed him and that he had people to go back to. He wasn’t as well loved as his sister, but from the expression on Donghae’s face he could tell that he was well missed.

“Yeah umm… come in.” Donghae closed the door and headed towards the kitchen. Yunho nodded and went to sit on the sofa.

“Want a beer?” Donghae took two cans out of the fridge and came to sit down next to him.

“Sure.” Yunho took the can and opened it, taking a small sip.

“Should I invite the guys over?” Donghae looked over at him. “Our band hasn’t performed for a while.

“How about later this evening? I want to talk. Just us.” Yunho took the remote and turned on the TV. It was like three months hadn’t passed at all.

“Sounds good.” Donghae snatched the remote from him and changed the channel.

\---

Changmin sat at his desk in his home office, staring at the screen of his laptop and clicking through a variety of search results. His searches were comprised of: 1) How to get over someone that is no longer here 2) How can I tell if someone is possessed 3) Thinking someone is another person 4) Strange amnesia effects after a car accident

He heard his phone ring and picked it up. “Hey Kyu.”

“You feeling alright? You drank quite a bit last night.” The voice on the other end replied.

Changmin placed his hand to his forehead and tried to think back to yesterday night. It was all a blur. “Did I say or do anything strange yesterday?”

“Nahh. You were letting your feelings out. It’s a step forward. I brought you home and your brother in law took care of you.”

Jihye stood by Changmin and placed her had on his shoulder without the later realizing. “That should have been me honey. That should have been me taking care of you.”

Changmin suddenly felt cold and got up from his chair to adjust the room temperature. “So what are you doing this weekend?”

“My mom set me up on a blind date so I’ll probably leave for that in an hour or two.”

“Maybe you will finally get settled down.” Changmin joked.

“When penguins fly.” Said Kyuhyun.

Changmin ended the call and minimized all of his search videos, showing the wallpaper of his wife, before beginning to edit his powerpoint for Monday’s lecture.

“I’ll be back with you soon.” Jihye smiled softly. “Judging from what I’ve seen, you really can’t live without me can you?”

Jaejoong appeared behind her with his arms crossed. “So what’s your plan? Because personally I would rather be doing something else right now than watch you stare at your husband.”

Jihye turned around and glared at him. “You don’t have to be here. Just let me do what I want.”

“No can do.” Jaejoong grabbed her wrist.

“Yah! What are you doing?” She tried to pull away.

“It’s a cellphone.” He placed it in her palm and let go.

“For what?” She looked at him.

“To call people. Duh! What else would you use a cellphone for?” Jaejoong raised an eyebrow.

She pressed the unlock button on the side and slid her finger across the screen. “This countdown..”

“It’s how much time you have left here. So don’t lose track.”

She continued to stare at the red bolded numbers, watching the seconds tick away.

“I set myself as your first speed dial. So call me if there is an emergency. Not if you’re bored.” He took out his own phone and sent her a text.

She clicked on the envelope icon and read the message. Don’t cause trouble. Even if I’m not here you’re being watched. When she looked up, the reaper was gone.

‘How can I best make use of these days?’ She wondered to herself and looked at Changmin. The clock was ticking and she couldn’t afford to waste any more time.

“Covalent bonds involve sharing of electrons, ionic bonds involve transfer of electrons, in metallic bonds there are a sea of electrons…” He thought out loud as he worked on the powerpoint.

\---

So. Kyuhyun fixed his tie and flipped through the menu. “What would you like to eat?”

“Shouldn’t we introduce ourselves first?” She smiled gently.

“I’m sure you already know who I am, but I’m Cho Kyuhyun.”

“Go Ara.” She played with the tips of her hair and bit her lip shyly.

“I think I’ll get the steak. Medium rare.” He handed the waiter the menu and then looked at her. “For you?”

“The shrimp pasta please.”

After the waiter left, Kyuhyun intertwined his fingers together and rested his elbows on the table, leaning forward. “Ever been on a blind date before?”

“No. It’s my first time.” She straightened her skirt.

Kyuhyun simply smirked at how nervous she was being. “You look pretty young. You want to get married already?”

“Well… I guess I just want to meet someone new.” She said.

“You came out of a bad relationship huh?” He took a sip of his water and checked her out. Her taste was a bit old fashioned and like a school teacher. ‘She would look prettier if she grew her hair out longer.’

“Not really. Just it was time to move on. I waited and I wasn’t sure if that person would come back.”

“Well you’re better than my friend then.”

“What do you mean?”

“About being able to get over that person.”

\----

Yunho blew the dust off of the electric keyboard that Donghae had in his apartment. “When did you last play this?”

“I haven’t touched it so I guess it’s the last time you were by.” Donghae sat on a chair with his guitar.

“What have you been doing then if you haven’t been performing with the band?” Yunho’s fingers casually played the first couple notes of Fur Elise.

“I’m a paid intern for this company that’s developing security cameras. Not exactly my biggest interest, but I had to do something to pay the bills.”

“Yeah. It’s probably about time I get a job too.” Yunho scratched his head.

“What kind of job were you thinking about?”

“What is it I’m best at?” Yunho grinned.

“The keyboard.”

“Exactly.”

“You think you can make money from that?”

“I can do piano lessons.”

Donghae chuckled. “I guess that could be a possibility?”

Yunho smiled softly and was about to give a reply when he felt a buzz in his pocket. “Sorry Hae.. umm give me a sec?” He accepted the call and brought the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Hyungnim, this is Changmin.” Yunho could detect a hint of nervousness in his brother in law’s voice.

“Hey. Is there something going on?” Yunho asked. It wasn’t normal for his brother in law to call him. Normally he was the type of guy to keep to himself and his best friend from work.

“What time are you coming home tonight?” Changmin asked.

“Probably late.” Yunho replied. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason. I just wanted to know if I needed to cook extra.” Changmin replied.

“There’s no need for you to cook extra for me. I’ll take care of my own meals, okay? I don’t want to bother you.”

“Okay.” Changmin hung up.

“Who was that?” Donghae asked. “I wasn’t the first person you talked to after you woke up?”

“My brother in law.” Yunho scratched his head. “He wanted to know what time I’d be back.”

“If you want you could move in here. We got space.” Donghae offered.

“And hear you and Hyuk screwing each other every other night? No thanks. Besides, he asked me to stay.” Yunho replied.

\----

Changmin sighed and placed the phone down on his desk. He didn’t know why he called his brother law or why he asked. Maybe he just missed looking out for someone else. But Yunho was right. The guy could take care of himself. After all, who was he to bother him?

He shut his laptop and he got his keys. When he opened the door to the driver’s side Jihye quickly slipped inside and sat in the passenger seat next to him. ‘Where is he going?’ Changmin started the car and began driving. He pressed a button to play a CD and a familiar song came up.

Will you marry me?

Will you live forever with me?

For loving each other

I want to have children, one that looks like me, another one looks like you

And live together happily for a hundred or a thousand years

“It’s this song. The one you sang to me.” Jihye looked at him. “You don’t know how happy I was that day.”

_“Lee Seung Gi is so romantic!” Jihye watched his live performance of “Will you marry me?” on the television._

_“Girls like that sort of thing?” He blinked and looked up from the book he was reading._

_“Of course! I would melt if someone sang that song to me.” Said Jihye, hinting or not so hinting at Changmin._

_So it was a surprise or not so much of a surprise when Changmin suddenly got up from his meal with her at the restaurant and walked over by a piano where there was a mike._

_Kyuhyun quickly gulped down the food he was eating and went to sit at the piano. He accidentally dropped the sheet music and received a quick glare from Changmin before he fixed it._

_He wrapped his fingers around the mike and began singing. Even without practice, he was able to sing the notes perfectly and his heart fluttered at the way Jihye looked back at him. Her hands covered her mouth and she looked as if she was about to cry._

_Changmin removed the mike from the stand and walked over to her as he was finishing the song before getting down on one knee and taking the ring out from his pocket. “Jung Jihye. Will you marry me?”_

_“Yes Changmin. Yes.” She nodded. She had waited for this moment for a long time._

_He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger before standing up and kissing her softly on the lips._

_She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. “I love you.”_

_“I love you-” His stomach grumbled. “Umm can we eat now? I’m really hungry.”_

_“Yes. Yes.” The moment was almost perfect._

He parked his car and walked into the restaurant with Jihye following after him.

“A table for how many?” The waitress asked.

“One.” He replied.


	6. Chapter 6

  
“I’m actually kind of surprised that you agreed to coming to the club with me.” Kyuhyun chuckled and took a seat at the bar.  
“Why didn’t you think I would?” She pouted and sat down on the stool beside him.

“Based upon the type of girl my mom wants me to be set up with, I thought you would be all proper.” He shrugged and poured a glass for himself before drinking it and shaking the empty glass over his head.

“Well. You shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.” She took the glass from him as he was refilling it and downed it, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

“I guess so.” Kyuhyun turned around and looked at the stage. “The band Daemul is preforming again. It’s been a while since I’ve seen them around.”

“D-daemul?” she asked.

“Umm… yeah. After their lead singer Hero passed away, then Xiah took over that role. I have no clue what happened recently though. They’re actually pretty popular locally, but they have yet to make it big.”

Ara took a closer look and saw Yunho. ‘Is it really oppa? Is he really alive?’

_“Yah… did oppa really forget that he was meeting up with me today? She sat at the bench in front of the movie theater. The weather was cold so she pressed her knees together and shivered. “How much longer is he planning on making me wait?” She called him, but he wasn’t picking up the phone. It was the day after the accident and she didn’t know that there was anything wrong._

_After calling Yunho’s friend Donghae did she find out and go to the hospital. She sat at his bedside and held his hand tightly, crying. “Oppa. You idiot. Wake up. You have to wake up. How could you do this before I had the chance to confess to you? I like you Oppa. I like you.”_

“It really is him.” She confirmed.

“Him who?” Kyuhyun asked.

“Yunho…”

\----

“Hey. You guys were great as always.” Yunho brought Donghae, Yoochun, Eunhyuk, and Junsu into a group hug.

“It wouldn’t be the same without you hyung.” Yoochun grinned.

“You should drop the formalities by now Chunstah.” Yunho ruffled his hair.

“We should all grab a drink. Hyuk is treating.” Donghae slapped his boyfriend’s back. He gave Hyukjae a look to not be stingy.

“Alright. Alright.” Hyukjae nodded.

“Hyung.” Yoochun received a look from Yunho. “I mean Yunho. Who is that woman that has been staring at you all this time?” He gestured to Ara.

“Woman? What woman?” Yunho looked and saw Ara, briefly making eye contact with her.

“Isn’t she the one that would follow you all the time?” Donghae said.

“Umm.. yeah.” Yunho walked over to her. “Ara sshi. You came?”

“You jerk. You bastard. You idiot.” She began crying and hitting his chest while Kyuhyun watched in amusement.

“What are you doing?” Yunho grabbed her wrists.

“How long have you been up for? You don’t know how worried I was.” She sniffed.

"Ara sshi. I’ll be taking my leave now.” Kyuhyun gave a small wave and left.

“I'm sorry. I only woke up recently. I’ve been really out of it recently.” He let go of her wrists.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. “Idiot.” She sighed. “At least you’re alright.”

Yunho blinked and stood still. “I thought it didn’t matter to you if I was dead or alive.”

“And you believed that?” She let go and wiped away her tears.

“Did you wait for me long?” he asked.

“I did.”

“What was it you wanted to tell me that day?”

“Nothing. It doesn’t matter now.”

“You sure?”

“Yah Jung Yunho. We’re going to leave without you.” Said Donghae. The others had already finished packing up.

“I heard you. I’ll be there in a moment.” He looked over for a moment before turning back to face her while placing his hands on her shoulders. “You still have my number, right? Give me a call. Get home safe, okay.” She simply nodded and then Yunho hurried after them.

\---

“So where are you Min?” Kyuhyun leaned against his car and spoke with Changmin on the phone.

“At a restaurant.” Changmin replied.

“With who?” Kyuhyun asked.

“Alone.” He sighed.

“Oppa. You’re not actually alone. I’m here with you. You just can’t see me.” Jihye pouted as Changmin played with his food before reluctantly taking a bite of his pasta.

“I should have guessed.” Kyuhyun kicked a pebble on the ground and paced in front of his car. “I got ditched today. She has another man.”

“She told you?” Changmin asked. Jihye fought her urge to pick up Changmin’s napkin to wipe the tomato sauce from the corner of his lips.

“She saw him and ran straight to him.” Changmin nodded and wiped his lips.

“Well better now that later I guess.” Changmin raised a finger so that the waitress walked over to his table and then asked for the check.

Kyuhyun felt like asking why Changmin went to the restaurant by himself, but held back. “Was the food good?”

“Yeah. I just don’t have much of an appetite.” He took out his card and then signed the receipt.

Ara walked out with her head hung low and her eyes to the ground, and Kyuhyun saw her. “I’ll talk to you later Min.” He hung up and walked over to her. “Need a ride?”

“No. I’m okay. I’ll get a cab.” She replied.

“You sure?” he asked.

“Y-yes.” He caught her as she stumbled.

“Idiot. I guess you really can’t handle your alcohol after all.” He helped her get back on her feet.

“I’ve just had a bit too much. I really am fine.” She removed his hands.

“You’re not fine.” He tsked. “Damn. Why are girls always so stubborn?” He opened the car door and helped her inside before buckling her seatbelt. “I’m driving you home.” He closed the door and got into the driver’s seat.

\---

Yunho lay on his bed, exhausted and his eyes fluttered closed. It had been a long day for him, but he was glad that he could see all of his band mates again and preform with them. They helped him get back on his feet. As if the accident had never happened. As if everything before that was just a dream. But it wasn’t just a dream. Things were different. He would never wake up to his younger sister nagging him again. He would never be able to see her smile like the time when she told him that she was pregnant. He would never be able to be an uncle.

‘Jung Yunho. Aren’t you ashamed of yourself? Is it really okay for you to smile and be happy with your friends when you’re a murderer? Are you even human?’ He clenched his eyes shut even tighter and pulled at his hair. He remembered her face right before the accident. He remembered how it had been his fault. How he had been the one to live while the others didn’t.

‘It is hard enough being able to live with the man whose wife I took away from him. But.. I haven’t even spoken to my mother yet. I don’t know if she can forgive me. I’ve always been the rebellious son. Always did things that she didn’t like. And even now I’m no different. I can’t face her like this. Both her and Changmin must be thinking why it couldn’t have been me. And they’re both right to think that way.’

It took him a while to fall asleep, but when he did it wasn’t a peaceful sleep. She was still there. Even in his dreams. She would always be there. She was a part of his life. He saw her when they were younger. As a child she would get sick a lot and would miss school.

_“Jihye. Oppa brought some candy for you. Just don’t tell our mom, okay?”_

_She nodded and took the chocolate bar from him before coughing. “Okay Oppa.”_

_“Jihye needs to get better if she wants to become a singer, nae?” He brushed her bangs from her forehead_

_“Jihye will become a good singer so Oppa needs to learn to do the piano well.”_

_“Yes. Maybe Oppa can be the next Beethoven. Or maybe Oppa can join a band like Boohwal.” He grinned._

_“Jung Yunho! Let your sister rest!” His mother was at the doorway with a rolling pin in her hand._

_“Okay mom.” He quickly ran past her. “I’m going outside with my friend to play soccer. Jihye sweet dreams!”_

_“What will I ever do with this child?” His mother sighed._

It was simply a memory. And while Jihye had given up her dream of singing, he continued to foolishly play the piano. He had confidence in himself, but it was as if his life was a dream. He needed to get a hold of himself and see that dreams didn’t really come true. He needed to be someone that both his sister and his mother could be proud of. Certain things just aren’t possible. Not because he doesn’t try hard enough, but because he didn’t have the skill.

Jihye stood by his bedside and looked down at him. “He is finally asleep.”

“Well that’s pretty obvious, don’t you think?” Jaejoong yawned.

“This means that I can possess him now, right? That I can enter his body.” Her brother’s face showed discomfort, but then it was calm again. Was he having a dream or a nightmare?

“Do you remember how to enter his body?”

“No” She shook her head. The first time it had happened, she had no clue how. It just did.

“Close your eyes and picture your brother in your mind. He should be behind a door. Unlock that door and then go inside.”

She concentrated and followed Jaejoong’s instructions before opening her eyes. She felt warmth in her hands and sat up in bed. “I’m alive again.”

“Nope. Technically you’re still dead, but in a living person’s body.” Jaejoong held her chin. “And a pretty good looking person’s body too.”

She brushed Jaejoong’s hand away and then took out the cellphone that had ended up in her pajama pocket. The days really were ticking away pretty fast. And she wasted a whole day just waiting for her brother to fall asleep.

“So what are you planning on doing now on Sunday at 1 am? Couldn’t you have let him sleep first and then possessed him in the morning? He’s only human. He needs rest too.”

“I just need a little bit of time with Changmin, and then I’ll let Oppa sleep. I just really want to be by my honey’s side and hold him close to me.”

“Yeah I don't really need the fluffy details.” Jaejoong rolled his eyes.

Jihye walked into Changmin’s bedroom and shook his shoulder. “Changmin.”

“What is it Hyungnim?” He reluctantly opened his eyes and sat up.

“It’s me. Jihye.” She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. He felt small in her arms and different from when she would normally hug him. As if she was the one protecting him instead of the other way around.

“I thought you returned back to normal Hyungnim. Please don’t make me go through this again. And if it’s a joke, just fucking stop it. It’s not funny at all.” But although Changmin said those words he returned his brother in law’s hug and rested his head against his shoulder.

“It’s complicated and must be really hard for you to believe, but it really is me honey. It’s not a side effect of the accident.” She pressed a soft kiss to Changmin’s forehead. “I can borrow Oppa’s body. God gave me this chance to be with you again.”

“My deceased wife is able to possess her brother’s body in order to be with me. Is that what you are saying?”

She nodded and then cupped Changmin’s cheeks in her hands, gazing into his eyes. “I’m here because I love you.”

It felt strange to hear those words from his brother in law’s lips, but when he looked he knew it was Jihye talking. In his mind he repeated those words, but instead heard them in her sweet voice. “I know. I love you too.” He smiled softly at her and gently held onto her wrist.

“Then. May I kiss you?” she asked.

Instead of giving an answer, Changmin pulled his brother in law so that he sat on his bed. The elder looked at him with his lips slightly spread and Changmin placed a hand behind his neck, tilting his head before pressing his lips against the others in a tender kiss. He wasn’t drunk. He wasn’t drugged in any way or form, but here he was kissing his brother in law while he was perfectly sober, as if there was nothing wrong with it.

Their lips really did fit each other perfectly and Changmin found himself melting more and more into the kiss. This time Yunho… no Jihye kissed him back willingly. He felt her love for him and his lips danced upon the others in a slow yet gentle kiss. But one with every caress of his lips against his own, made his heart flutter. He felt arms wrap around him and pull him closer and he broke the kiss pressing his forehead against Yunho’s.

“I wanted to kiss you like this if you told me you were pregnant.” He traced Yunho’s bottom lip with his thumb. “I wanted to tell you that even if you had a belly that you are still beautiful to me and that I want to cherish you. I wanted to imagine my child with you. Whether our child would have my goofy big ears or your gorgeous eyes.”

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn’t able to give birth to your child.” She cried and he wiped away her tears.

“Well, our child is in heaven now. And I hope our child is happy. Soon you’ll join our child and keep our child company until I can meet both of you, right? Our child would need to wait until he can see his father, but at least its mom can wait with him so that he isn’t lonely. I want to hold onto you, but for our child, I know it’s something I shouldn’t do. That you can’t actually come back to me.” He started to cry too, unable to hold the tears back from streaming down his cheeks.

“Our child probably takes after his father. Our child is patient. So please let me stay with you for a little longer. Let me be selfish and stay to hold you once more before we have to wait for you.”

He found himself unable to refuse her and lay down in bed, patting softly on the spot next to him where Yunho lay down and he wrapped his arms around him. ‘I can’t tell whether the fact that I can hug her right now is a punishment or a blessing. Whether there is pain in my heart or whether there is happiness.’

Yunho closed his eyes and peacefully fell asleep, his body was still exhausted. The warmth from Changmin’s body made him feel comfortable and he snuggled more into him. At the same time Jihye fell asleep inside of Yunho, and because of this without her realizing it, her spirit slipped out of his body. Spirits do not need sleep like humans do, but Changmin made her feel content and caused her to lose her control on the body which was constantly rejecting her presence as if she was a virus.

Changmin still hadn’t fallen asleep and held his brother in law close. When asleep, it wasn’t her. It was Yunho’s body. It was the body of a man. It was the body of his brother in law. The only way to tell who it was is while the person was awake. Yet he still continued to hold onto the other and to hold the other close with legs intertwined.

“Whether you are alive, dead, or in your brother’s body, I love you.”

\---

In the morning Changmin was the first to wake up and he found it cute how Yunho’s face looked as the sun shined upon him and how he snuggled into Changmin. “Wake up. It’s morning.” He whispered into Yunho’s ear.

“Morning?” Yunho yawned and rubbed his eyes. “W-what!” He blinked and stared at Changmin. “What are you doing here?”

“This is my room.” Changmin chuckled as he watched Yunho scoot away from him. ‘He’s back to normal again.’

“I was pretty sure that I slept in my own room.” Yunho scratched his head. “But I drank last night, so maybe not. Why didn’t you kick me out?”

“You seemed tired so I just let you rest.” Changmin said. He didn’t want to mention anything about him seeing Yunho as Jihye. “So how was the performance?”

“It was alright I guess. We’ve all gotten kind of rusty. Actually they were rusty. Because for me it was like no time passed at all.” Yunho answered, surprised that Changmin actually wondered about him and the things he did. He would never really speak to his brother in law much, but the accident has caused them to open up to each other. “So what about you? What did you do last night?”

Changmin didn’t want to say that he went to a restaurant by himself to eat, so he lied. “Nothing special. I heated up leftovers and was grading some lab reports. The teacher assistant didn’t do a good job, so I had to go back and re-grade them all.” He shut up. He was sure that Yunho wouldn’t be interested in hearing about that. Changmin was boring. He was a boring Chemistry professor.

“You work at Yonsei University, right?” Yunho asked.

hangmin nodded. “I’m a Chemistry Professor there.”

“I heard from my friend that they are looking for a tutor there, someone to teach the students how to play piano in order to fulfill their art credit.” Said Yunho as he hopped out of bed. Hyukjae had told him about the opportunity last night after their performance, and he knew that he wouldn’t get anything better than this.

"I didn’t know they had openings.” Changmin said. He didn’t know about much that happened outside of the science wing, preferring to keep to his office, the classroom, and laboratory. So he knew nothing of the staff in the music department, although he passed by it often on his way to work.

“I’m thinking of applying there.” Yunho looked down and realized that he was shirtless. Although Changmin and him were both guys, they had slept pretty close to each other. He had woken up seeing those gorgeous deep brown doe eyes then crinkle at the side as he smiled. He placed a hand on his chest, over his heart and he felt something. Something that he hadn’t felt before even with other girls like Ara or the people he dated in the past.

“I see.” Changmin walked up behind him. “What are you doing?”

Yunho was thrown off guard for a moment. “Eh. Nothing. I was just… umm… noting how I need to get back in shape. After three months of laying in a hospital bed, I’ve gotten soft.”

“Soft?” Changmin teasingly patted his brother in law’s chest. He was right. It was soft. A small blush appeared on Changmin’s cheeks. “Yeah, maybe you should start going back to the gym.” He said that, but he realized he actually liked the feeling of his brother in law being soft. Is it because that made him more woman like, like Jihye?

Yunho curiously raised an eyebrow in response. “Do you ever work out?”

“I don’t do weights or anything.” Yunho observed Changmin’s slim figure which was composed of long thin arms and his never ending legs. “But I do jog in the morning, time to time. To keep the heart healthy you know?”

Yunho nodded. He had usually been the type to sleep in, so when he would wake up his brother in law would already be at work. He wouldn’t even really see the other until the evening time on weekdays, and during the weekend Yunho would normally be out of the house at once place or another.

Changmin brushed his bangs to the side that were starting to cover his eyes. “You can join me then. That is if you want to.”

“I’ll come with you tomorrow morning then.” Yunho smiled and then Changmin smiled back, glad that his offer was accepted.

Jihye looked on. “It hasn’t been twelve hours yet. I don’t remember leaving Oppa’s body.”

“You kind of fell asleep inside of him and his body rejected you.” Jaejoong replied. “They seem to be getting along well with each other.”

She wanted to see Changmin smile, but it made her jealous that he was smiling because of Yunho instead of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Jihye sighed and sat on Changmin's dresser. Because she had possessed him 1 AM on Sunday morning, she wasn't able to possess him again that day and Jaejoong told her that instead of possessing Yunho whenever the opportunity arose that she needed to think things through and work out a plan. She needed to consider Yunho's health and the fact that her brother had his own life to live.

Jaejoong stood by her with a cigarette between two fingers and took a puff. “How was it like? To kiss him again?” The reaper didn't know why he was so interested in someone else's love life. Maybe because he missed his own. He missed something that he couldn't remember.  
“I want it. I really really want it. I miss his touch. I miss his love. I don't want to leave him.” Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. She wanted to grow old with him. She wanted to raise their child together. She wanted to be a wife and caring mother and a good daughter. Instead of her now there was Yunho. Yunho taking her place.

“You do realize you can't stay in this world. Your time here is limited.” He put out the cigarette and took out his notepad, looking over souls that he had to collect today. Two heart attacks, death by gunshot, and a suicide victim. People died every day and people were born every day. That was the cycle. That was how things were. One couldn't go back. Jaejoong thought that if he became a reaper he would find the answers he was looking for and fill up that empty space inside of him, but it hadn't. He too left someone behind too early and he too wanted to stay for that person. But he didn't know who that person was.

She took out her phone which timed the days going by and sighed. “Waiting feels like eternity, yet time feels like it's going by so fast.”  
It was time for their morning jog. Changmin knew that his brother in law would find it early, but he had morning classes that day and wanted to take the man along with him to talk to the people in the music department about a position. He walked into the other room and opened the blinds.

“Wakey wakey.” Changmin chuckled and walked over to the side of the bed.

“Nnnng. Let me sleep a bit more.” Yunho groaned and covered his head with his pillow.

Changmin sighed and nudged the older man. “You were asleep for most of Sunday. I didn't think a guy that slept for three whole months would want to continue staying in bed.” 'He must really like sleeping.'

Yunho rubbed his eyes and looked at the alarm clock. “Damn it Changmin. It's 5:30 AM.”

“Not too early for a jog. The sun is already up.” The professor pulled at his sleeves and smiled at him. “What happened to not wanting to be soft?” Changmin stood in his bright yellow tracksuit. One that he found harsh on the eyes and attracted attention from bees, but he wore it because she had bought it for him.

“Just give me a second to wake up.” Yunho hopped out of bed and stretched his arms above his head, hair sticking up in random directions. He tried to remember why he had agreed to wake up so early to jog with his brother in law. Sure he was out of shape, but he could have worked out on his own time. 'No this is good. It's part of changing my habits.'

He walked over to the bathroom and washed his face before looking up at the mirror. Changmin said that Yunho hadn't been himself after the accident, but what exactly did that mean? Who was he? He found it strange that he wasn't able to recall anything before the point he woke up on the floor of his room. Maybe he would ask the younger man about that time in more detail.

Hearing a knock on the door, Yunho turned the knob and looked up at Changmin. “You can't be serious.”

“It's cold outside and we're about the same size so you can wear this.” It was exactly like Changmin's tracksuit except in bright blue. Wearing that would make them look like a cheesy couple out jogging together.

“Umm.. thanks.” He took the tracksuit and closed the door to change.

Changmin leaned against the wall outside the bathroom and smiled. He had no idea why he was so happy that particular morning.

_“Honey. Jihye placed a paper bag on their bed. “I got something for you to wear.”_

_“Oh? What is it? Changmin got up from his desk and walked over. “Nothing too expensive I hope.” He hugged her from behind and let his chin rest on her shoulder._

_“They were on sale so I got two for each of us. I thought we could go jogging together in the morning.” Jihye took the clothes out of the bag and laid them out on the bed for Changmin to see. “A blue and yellow one for you. A pink and purple one for me. Do you like them? Try one on so I can be sure that it fits.” She handed him a tracksuit and pushed him to the bathroom before he had the chance to say anything._

_Changmin stared at the bright yellow fabric in his hands. The fact that his wife bought this track suit meant that she wanted to spend more time with him. It wasn't his style and he would prefer to wear his sweats and t-shirt, but to make her happy he put it on and walked outside, hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. “I look sexy, huh?”_

_“It fits just right.” She placed her hands on his shoulder and slightly adjusted the jacket. “I guess I must know my husband's body well.”_

_“More than I know my wife's?” He brushed her bangs to the side and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Thank you. But are you sure you can keep up with me?”_

_“I'm stronger than you think honey. You shouldn't underestimate me.”_

Yet the next morning when they had gone jogging Jihye had somehow managed to twist her ankle and Changmin had to piggyback her the rest of the way home. He had teased her by calling her clumsy and asking her what she would do without him. That she was only allowed to get into trouble when he was around and only then.

“It's a bit long, but that's okay.” Yunho didn't want to say it felt tight on the chest so he left the jacket unzipped. “Thank you for letting me borrow this Changmin.”

“No problem at all. We'll just go on a small trail that I know.” He found his eyes landing upon Yunho's chest and suddenly remembering how soft it felt and tried to push the thoughts out of his head that said he wanted to feel it again.

“Are they going jogging together?” Jihye looked at them in disbelief. “That was my special time with Changmin. A time where he could forget about work and the world around us. A time where we could be free.”

“Your brother actually looks cute in that cheesy tracksuit.” Jaejoong grinned and took a picture with his phone.

“Yah! What are you doing?” Jihye looked over at him. “Won't they notice the flash?”

“It's not a physical object of the human world so no. I just like taking pictures. Probably was a hobby of mine while I was still breathing.” Jaejoong returned the phone to his pocket. “So are you going to follow them? Ghosts can jog without feeling tired. You no longer have the physical restraints that come with having a body.”  
\----  
With his height and lighter frame, Changmin ran faster than Yunho. But he was sure if it had been a contest of stamina that his brother in law would have won. They jogged together side by side, Changmin slowing his pace to match that of Yunho's. “You're feeling awake now, right?” Changmin brushed his bangs to the side.

“I feel alive and full of energy.” Yunho smiled brightly and ran ahead, quickening his pace.

“Just what are you doing?” Changmin chuckled.

“Making up for the last three months. Think you can catch me?” Yunho turned around and jogged backwards for a moment to see the younger man's expression.

“Is that a challenge?” He found his brother in law's child like behavior to be amusing to say the least.

“Think what you want min.” Yunho stuck his tongue out at him and began sprinting.

There went Changmin's plans of having a pleasant morning jog. “Run as fast as you can Hyungnim. Because I'll catch you for sure.”  
It didn't take long for Changmin to catch up and pounce on the other man, luckily landing in a bed of soft dewy grass. “I caught you hyungnim. I caught you.” They laughed until Yunho looked up at him silently with widened eyes. Yunho's lips were calling out to him. But it was Yunho. Yunho underneath him and not Jihye.

Changmin stood up immediately and offered Yunho a hand to get up. “Sorry. I got a bit carried away.”

Yunho grasped his hand and stood up, brushing off his pants. “Nah. I egged you on.”

He squeezed Yunho's hand for a moment before letting go and smiling at him awkwardly. “Let's head back and then we'll head together to the university.”

“The university?” Yunho wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

“Well even though I'm from a different department I thought a reference could help.” If Yunho got the job, the man would no longer need to feel guilty about living with Changmin. Even though Changmin didn't mind the other man's presence. The new job would also keep Yunho preoccupied and help him ease into a new life after his sister's death. After Changmin's wife's death.

Yunho grabbed him in a grateful bear hug. “You really don't know how much these means to me min.”

“You can thank me after you get the job hyungnim. And get off me. You stink.” Changmin poked Yunho's forehead.

“Well you don't exactly smell like roses yourself min. This is what real men smell like.” Yunho crossed his arms and nodded.

Changmin looked around to see if anyone was watching. “Anyone that happened to walk by would think you're a nut case.”

“It so happens that I love nuts.”

“Wait I didn't mean it that wa-” Changmin stopped midway, face turning red. 'Nuts? The man loved nuts?' He cursed his mind for cooking up strange images.

“I like all kinds of nuts.” Yunho continued. “Peanuts, pecans, pistachios, walnuts.. are you okay min?” He noticed the other man's face.

“I'm perfectly fine. I just need something to drink.” He replied. 'Nuts.. nuts.. nuts.. Yunho loves nuts. Of all kinds. All kinds. Would he like my-?'

Jihye face palmed.  
\---  
“This is your brother in law?” The last time that Kyuhyun had seen Yunho was at Changmin's wedding. And Yunho just happened to be wearing the same suit that he was wearing then.

“Yes. I thought I could recommend him to the music department because some recommendation would be better than none.” Changmin smiled at Kyuhyun.

Surprised to see Changmin smile Kyuhyun pulled the other man close to him. “I need to talk to you min. In private, okay?” Kyuhyun looked over at Yunho.

“Go ahead.” Yunho nodded. “I'll just be walking around here.”

“It will only be a moment.” Changmin waved and then allowed himself to get dragged off by Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun leaned against the door of an empty classroom with his hands in his pockets. “So what's going on? You're smiling.”

“I can't smile?” Changmin chuckled.

“Not that... It's just you seem really happy.”

“I.. It's a good thing though.” Changmin adjusted his tie.

“On another note are you sure it's okay for your brother in law to be working here?” What Kyuhyun meant to ask was if Yunho was stable.

“He seems capable enough. His band was pretty popular before the accident.”

“But a band is a band. Here they would expect him to play classical.” Yunho was in a band. Kyuhyun didn't recognize him when he was wearing a suit, but he was U-know the keyboardist for Daemul. The same man that his blind date Ara had left him for.

“He used to tutor privately before and has a bachelors of music.”

“Then why hasn't he found himself a job before?”

“I suppose he was hoping for a record label to sign his band. Although he plays the keyboard, he's the one that writes all of the band's songs.”  
\--  
Yunho straightened his tie, not used to wearing a suit. He only wore one when he had to.

“You look nice like that oppa.” Jihye smiled and stood next to him. “But your hair is sticking up.” She reached towards him to fix it, but her hand went through him. “If you get the job and have the money oppa, can you live by yourself? You stayed with us because our parents moved back to Gwangju to stay with our grandmother. Also a man needs to have his own place before he can get married. Oppa can have a good job, meet a nice woman, then give our mother the grandchildren she was looking forward to. It's not that I don't believe in your band. I know you have talent in writing songs. It's just, there's nothing wrong with getting settled down.”

After seeing Changmin return, Yunho walked with him inside the building where his interview was to take place.

Jihye felt someone grab her shoulder then turned around. “Jaejoong.”

“Hello there princess. How is the stalking going?” He gave a half smile.

She crossed her arms and looked at him. “I thought you were too busy to follow me around. Don't you have work?”

“See him?” Jaejoong pointed at a student. “The kid jumped off of the school roof.”

Taemin sat on the floor, holding his knees. His parents expectations and the stress had been too much for him. After receiving a D on an important paper he began a downward spiral and started drinking. He saw no reason to live and no one to live for. His friend Minho tried to stop him, but by then it was already too late. The school which had initially accepted him on scholarship would make it hard for him to continue paying the tuition.

“If I can see him. Can he see me?” Jihye walked up to him.

“You. Who are you. What do you want?” Taemin stood up and backed into a wall.

“I'm here to take you.” Jaejoong picked up his cellphone. “I found the student.”

“Take me? Take me where?” He shivered. He thought he would lose all fear when he died. He thought death would make everything better and didn't think of what was to come next.

“Hell. God doesn't forgive those that taken their own lives.” Jaejoong stated without any feeling of pity.

“I-If I knew I wouldn't have killed myself. Please. Please don't take me there.” Taemin begged.

“Rules are rules. It's not up to me to decide. Now be a good boy and come with me.” Jaejoong grabbed his arm.

“Jaejoong ah. You really can't make an exception?” Jihye hugged him from behind.

“Life is precious Jihye. You know that. Life was god's gift to him and he didn't appreciate it.”

Jihye tightened her hold and Jaejoong sighed, letting go of Taemin's arm. “I can take him as my assistant.”

“Assistant?” Taemin blinked and rubbed his arm.

“If you work for me and your performance is good, they might reconsider your judgment. God is forgiving and looking at your record, there is nothing else worthy of putting you in hell.”

“I'll do it. I'll be your assistant.” Taemin nodded.

“On one condition. While you are on earth you will forget your memories of the life you had before.”

“Will I get them back?”

“Once you've moved on, then yes.” Jaejoong placed his palm on Taemin's forehead. “Still want to do it or not.”

“I won't waste this chance.” Taemin closed his eyes. The temporary loss of his memories was a small price for him to pay. It wasn't as if his memories were that pleasant anyways.

Jihye watched as Jaejoong recited a chant in a language that she didn't understand.  
\---  
The interview had gone well and Yunho was given a week to prepare a curriculum and submit for review the materials needed before he could start teaching the class. He would be teaching students privately in one hour sessions which were to be scheduled based upon student availability. Yunho had taken the bus home, but first stopped by at a convenience store to buy some beer and snacks. He wanted to thank Changmin for being there for him and giving him support and he knew that the other man liked beer. Inside however he feared that Changmin may get drunk and once again confuse Yunho for his sister.

Yunho sat on his stomach and picked up the lyrics he had written before the accident. The lyrics he couldn’t find a tune for. Lyrics that no longer gave him any feeling. He wrote an “x” through them and flipped the paper over to the other side, chewing the cap of his pen and thinking. What should the song be about? Who should the song be about? Many people wrote about their past lovers and relationships, but Yunho had yet to feel truly in love. Sure there were plenty of girls in college, but nothing really clicked. His mind kept thinking back to deep brown doe like eyes which would become mismatched when accompanied with an adorable smile, how the fringe would fall on his face, the way he adjusted his glasses… shit. He was thinking of Changmin.

The Chemistry professor sneezed and called role. “Lee Taemin? Is Lee Taemin here?” He scanned the classroom looking for the clumsy blond boy and saw no hands raised. “Funny. He doesn’t usually miss class without prior notice.”

Minho sighed and slowly raised his hand. “Professor.. Lee Taemin won’t be coming to class anymore.”

“Well tell him when you see him that attendance does count for participation points which make up a significant portion of his grade.” Changmin looked at his clipboard and made a notation. He didn’t like students that thought they could ditch lecture and only show up for exams. If they were already pay so much for tuition they should attend class and get their money’s worth.

“He won’t be coming because he’s in a coma sir.” Minho looked down at his textbook.

_Minho had left the room they shared to take a shower, but when he came back Taemin was nowhere to be found. There was noise outside so he peeked out his window and saw a crowd of people gathering around a body. One boy which he recognized as Jonghyun was trying to give him cpr. Wearing only his pajama bottoms and hair still wet Minho had rushed down the stairs hoping the person on the floor wasn’t who he thought it was, but god was cruel._

_“Move.” He pushed through the crowd to get a better look._

_“I got him to breathe again.” Jonghyun wiped the sweat from his forehead and gave Minho a reassuring smile._

_“Please get out of the way.” The paramedics brought a stretcher and were careful in picking Taemin up because it was likely that he had suffered spinal damage and other broken bones from the fall. Minho had followed them into the ambulance and held onto Taemin’s hand. It was still warm. He still had hope._

_Soon Taemin would wake up and Minho would finally have the chance to say that he felt the same way as the younger boy. For the past couple of months he had been struggling with his sexuality and it was only now that he saw Taemin laying there with an oxygen mask and IV that he realized how important he was to him._

_“Even if he wakes up we’re not sure if he’ll be able to walk. He would be paralyzed from the waist down. The lack of oxygen to his brain and damage to his head is also a concern, but at least he is stable.” Minho watched as the doctors talked to Taemin’s parents._  
_“Taemin ah.” Mr. Lee started to cry when he heard that it was an attempted suicide. “I’m sorry for having been tough on you. I just wanted you to do well and succeed where your father wasn’t able to.”_

Changmin’s good mood suddenly disappeared but he carried on with teaching the class, explaining how Gibbs free energy could be calculated from knowing enthalpy and entropy. None of the other students seemed to be affected by the boy’s accident. Or maybe Changmin had just become sensitive to these sort of things, his mind thinking back to when he heard about Jihye’s accident.

After class Minho walked to the front of the lecture hall and placed an envelope on the podium. “Taemin left a note and you’re mentioned in it.”

Changmin pulled the paper out of the envelope and scanned the neat handwriting until he came across the part that was addressed to him, reading it out loud. “Professor Shim. Although you were strict, I could tell that you really cared and believed in me. Thank you for always staying longer in your office just to help me with writing my lab reports and go over problems. Although I didn’t do as well as I wanted to in your class, I learned a lot and think you’re a great teacher.”

Minho placed the paper back in the envelope and returned it to his bag. “I just thought you should know.”

Changmin nodded and began preparing for his next lecture which would be held in the same room. “Give my regards to his family. I’ll keep him in my prayers.”  
\--  
Choi Siwon was owner of Royal Mall. A mall designed for the upper class who had nothing better to do than toss their money at overpriced brand names. He smiled in front of his employees and tried his best to maintain the image of a righteous religious man, but in reality he was greedy and wouldn’t stop at anything to achieve what he wanted.

“Just because the material is cheaper doesn’t mean that you can switch what kind of fabric is being used to make the dress. You already charge your customers a lot and they expect the best of quality otherwise why would they shop here when they can buy things much cheaper elsewhere?” She placed her notes on his desk. Go Ara had her bangs clipped from her face and her glasses were at the edge of her nose. She wore a simple blouse and a long black skirt.

“How many times have I told you to dress nice before coming into my office? Siwon furrowed his eyebrows and looked through the notes. “Money. Money. Money. I’m the one that pays you so you should just quietly listen to your boss and design things. Everyone is dying to know who the famous designer “Natasha” is, but you don’t dress the part.”

Ara had been up late working on sketches and she realized that maybe it was also time to wash her hair. She was happy knowing that people liked and bought her clothes. She feared that publicity would only distract her with her work and she had seen people become corrupted from popularity. “So will you use the original material or not?”

“I’ll consider it if you accompany me for dinner this Saturday. But you need to come as Natasha.” Siwon looked her over, slightly shaking his head side to side. He really didn’t understand why the woman would go out in public dressed like that.

“Saturday.” She thought it over for a moment. “I’m not sure if I can do Saturday. I might be meeting up with someone.”

“Whoever it is, cancel it. That is if you want me to use the original fabric.” He looked at his watch then back up at her. Didn’t she realize that his time was precious and that she should be grateful and accept his request to dine together?

“Well I had a blind date recently and he might want to meet again.” She blushed. Although now her feelings were wavering because Yunho was back.

“Still cancel it.” Siwon scoffed. Over three months ago he was losing her affections to a band member so he made a deal with a truck driver to get rid of him. But now… now she was meeting up with someone else?

“Natasha will see you Saturday then.” Ara sighed and took the pen from her blouse pocket, circling the date in her planner.  
\---  
“You’re home late.” Yunho sat cross legged on the couch and watched a rerun of an “Attack on Titan” episode.

“I had things to do in the office and ended up grabbing dinner at the school cafeteria.” Changmin slumped down next to Yunho and picked up the remote, changing the channel.

“Ah. Wait here. I bought beer and snacks.” Yunho smiled and took the six pack out of the fridge, coming back and placing it on the coffee table.

“A beer sounds good. Thanks.” Changmin opened the can and took a sip.

“I thought we could celebrate. I wanted to thank you for your help.”

“Hmm.. It’s no big deal.” Changmin closed his eyes and leaned back.

“Is everything okay?” Yunho placed his hand on his brother in law’s shoulder, wondering if Changmin was thinking about Jihye.

“One of my students attempted suicide last night.” He opened his eyes and looked at Yunho, watching as the man’s smile disappeared from his face.

“Oh.” Yunho nodded and picked up a can for himself.

“Kid even left a message for me.” He tightly gripped the can in his hands.

“Changmin. You said attempted, right? That means he’s still alive.” He tried to reassure the younger man.

“I know. I guess I’m just worried. He looked like such a happy kid and I didn’t realize that one of my own students was suffering enough to try and take their life.” He drank the entire can and crushed it in his palm.

Taemin sat on the couch’s arm rest and swung his legs back and forth. “Mister. Where are we going next? Do I get to wear a cloak like you?”

“I knew an assistant would be nothing but trouble. The higher ups have assigned a lot more for me to do.” Jaejoong ruffled his hair. “Be quiet. And no. It’s only for people of my rank. You’re just an assistant. Also don’t call me Ahjusshi. Do I look that old to you?”  
Jihye smiled at Jaejoong and Taemin, but frowned when she saw how upset Changmin was. Changmin was the type that would do anything for his students to succeed and she knew that one of the reasons why he would come home late was because he would stay in his office for longer than he needed to and continue to help students.

_“Honey. Dinner already got cold. It would taste better fresh.” She sighed and put some food on a plate to reheat for him._

_“Did you already eat?” Changmin put down his bag and went to wash his hands._

_“No. I was waiting for you.” She shook her head and took out the pate from the microwave and placed it on a mat. “You’re normally back earlier.”_

_“You should have eaten ahead of me.” Changmin picked up the plate and brought it to his desk, sitting down. “I have a student that is struggling a bit so I’m spending a bit of extra time with him.”_

_“You’re not going to eat at the table?” Jihye asked._

_“I have something that I need to work on.” He picked up his chopsticks and began eating._

“You’ve fallen for me.” Changmin sang to Yunho.

“You’ve fallen for me.” Yunho sang back. They both had a bit much to drink and were in a singing mood. Yunho was glad that he had at least gotten the student’s attempted suicide out of Changmin’s mind.

“You’ve fallen for me.” Changmin finished and ruffled his hair, smiling.

Yunho slapped Changmin’s thigh. “I didn’t know you were a good singer. Maybe you can join the band?”

“Me a good singer?” Changmin chuckled and took another sip of beer.

Yunho gave a thumbs up. “You have a pretty good range. Sing a song for me?”

“Only if you play along.” Changmin grinned.

Yunho took this as a cue to hold Changmin’s hand and pull him to his room. “So what do you want to sing?” He turned on his keyboard.  
“I- I don’t know. Tell me a song that you can play and I’ll see if I know it.”

“H.O.T ‘Happiness’?” Yunho offered.

“Isn’t that from when we were in middle school?” Changmin picked up a piece of paper that was on Yunho’s bed. There were scribbles and several areas that were crossed out, but he could make out lyrics.

“It’s still a good song though.” Yunho began playing and then stopped, looking at Changmin. “I could play Yiruma’s ‘River Flows in You’, but I think an upbeat song is better.”

“Do I look like the member of a boy band to you?” Changmin blinked.

Yunho ran his fingers through his brother in law’s hair. “Now you kind of do. We should think of a stage name.”

Changmin playfully punched Yunho’s shoulder before he began singing.

“Thank you Yunho for being here.” Changmin lay on the elder’s bed and brushed his bangs to the side.

“That’s what family is for.” Yunho lay on his side, facing Changmin and reached towards him to brush off a loose eyelash from his cheek.

“Family… We’re family.” Changmin scooted closer to Yunho and hugged him. “Take care of me hyungnim.”

Yunho rubbed Changmin’s back. “I’ll try my best. Don’t you have work to do?”

“I finished up with it in the office.” Changmin yawned and rubbed his cheek against Yunho’s chest. “Be a good pillow Hyungnim.”

“Changmin ah. There is actually something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“Hmm..?” Changmin opened one eye and peeked at him. “What is it?”

“You said I was different after the accident. That I wasn’t myself. Do you mind explaining?”

Changmin pulled away and sat up. “You weren’t yourself because you were someone else.”

“I was someone else?”

“Jihye. You were Jihye.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Yunho looked at Changmin. “What do you mean?”

“When you first woke up you were Jihye. Her ghost possessed you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages since I've updated this and I'm not a good writer, but I've decided that I should at least complete the fics I've started on. ^^ You can expect faster updates from now on.

Yunho stared back, replaying the younger man’s words in his head. “You’re saying that she’s still here?” At first he thought Changmin was just joking, but the look on his face was sincere. “You actually believe in ghosts?”

“I know it sounds crazy hyungnim, but she’s here. She’s been with us. Watching us.” Changmin combed his fingers through his hair and sighed. “It’s not fair keeping you from not knowing, but she’s been using you. Using your body in order to talk to me.”

He thought back to all of the times he felt headaches even after he was pretty sure that he had slept. To the time when Changmin approached him thinking he was Jihye, but Yunho took that as being the result of alcohol. It just couldn’t be possible.

Yunho shook his head and placed his hands on Changmin’s shoulders, looking into his eyes. “You must be mistaken. It’s because you miss her Changmin. And I.. well I miss her too. It will take us both time to recover, but we’ll help each other through this. It may seem easier to think about her being here, but you need to accept the truth Changmin. I’m not my sister. We’re nothing alike.”

“You’re right. The two of you are very different. But I see her in you. There are moments when I’m sure it’s Jihye. She hasn’t fully moved on yet. It makes sense though. She had so much to live for. Her and the baby.” Changmin suddenly found himself crying again. He couldn’t remember the last time he cried. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him and he was pulled close to the older man’s chest.

Yunho lifted a hand to gently stroke Changmin’s hair. “You and I need to live to our fullest for her.”

After a few minutes of silence, Yunho looked down to see that the younger man had fallen asleep. Changmin must have been really tired. A hand clenched at his shirt and Yunho tried his best to hold back a chuckle. The normally serious professor looked adorable while he was sleeping. Much like a baby koala. Changmin was filled with surprises. He honestly wouldn’t have thought that he had such a nice singing voice.

Jihye had told him that Changmin sung to her when he proposed. It must have been really romantic. The two of them were an unlikely couple, but perfect for each other. Like peaches and cream. He remembered when Jihye first brought him home to the house that they had in Seoul. That was before his father got transferred to a prosecutor’s office in Gwangju. At that time everyone had fallen in love with Changmin instantly. Especially their grandmother who was looking forward to seeing her great grandchildren. Everyone.. well everyone except Yunho.

_“She can’t marry him.” Yunho crossed his arms and stood in front of the door, keeping Changmin and Jihye from coming inside._

_“Don’t be so unreasonable oppa. I know you’re protective of me being your only younger sister and all, but honestly he’s a really nice guy.” Jihye tugged on his arm._

_“Shim Changmin. I recently became a Chemistry Professor at Yonsei university.” The younger man gave him a mismatched eye smile and held out his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you hyungnim.”_

_Yunho looked at the hand, contemplating on whether he should shake it for a moment, before ignoring it and looking back up at Changmin. “Did you just call me brother in law?”_

_“Stop that Yundollie and let him in.” His grandmother smacked his shoulder. “Leaving him outside like that isn’t polite. What happened to your manners?”_

_Yunho sighed and stepped aside, gesturing to the living room. “Come in. Make yourself at home.”_

_“Thank you grandmother.” Changmin bowed to her and took off his shoes before going inside. “I hope I haven’t come at an inconvenient time.”_

_“You’re completely fine dear.” Yunho’s mother came out of the kitchen and smiled. She had heard all about Changmin over the phone and seen him a few times coming to the bakery. He was just like what Jihye had described. Smart and polite. His parents had brought him up well. “Now what would you like for dinner?”_

_“I’m not picky. I eat just about anything.” Changmin chuckled and sat down on the sofa, next to their grandmother. “How about what grandmother wants to eat?”_

_Grandmother was about to open her mouth, when she was interrupted by her daughter in law. “If she could have it her way, we’d be having fried chicken and beer. How do kimchi pancakes sound?”_

_“It’s one of Changmin’s favorites.” Jihye walked into the kitchen to help out her mother._

_Grumbling a bit, grandmother motioned for Changmin to get closer before whispering into his ear. “You will get me chicken won’t you? It will be our little secret.”_

_“Y-yes grandmother.” Changmin replied. Just one time couldn’t hurt right?_

_“Shim Changmin. May I talk to you for a moment?” Yunho placed his hand on Changmin’s shoulder, frowning._

_“Well I was kind of talking to grandmother. Could it wait?” Changmin gulped. Jihye had told him that her older brother was protective of him and he was prepared for this, but he didn’t think it would be to this extreme._

_“Now would be preferred.” Yunho walked outside onto the patio, sitting on a chair and crossing one leg over the other._

_“He may bark a lot, but he doesn’t bite.” Grandmother tried encouraging the other man._

_Nodding, Changmin stepped outside, closing the sliding door behind him before sitting across from Yunho. “You wanted to talk hyungnim?”_

_“First of all Changmin sshi. I am not  your brother in law. So you will address me as Jung Yunho.” Yunho raised an eyebrow. He thought that had been clear when he allowed the younger man to enter the house._

_“Understood. Yunho sshi.” Changmin emphasized the ‘sshi’ for good measure._

_Yunho could already tell that it wasn’t going to be easy getting rid of this one. The last man he had a talk with was Jihye’s boyfriend in high school who was obviously a player. He didn’t want his little sister getting hurt again. It could also be why she chose to hide her relationship from her older brother until she was ready to get married._

_“Second of all. I do not think you are worthy enough for Jihye.”_

_“And why is that? Have I done anything to prove otherwise? If so I would like to hear the reason why you do not wish for me to wed your sister.” Changmin smiled softly._

_“A Seoul boy like you wouldn’t know how to properly treat a woman. Especially one as innocent and pure as Jihye.” Yunho huffed. The bambi eyed kid looked like a player if he had ever seen one._

_“And a Gwangju boy does? It’s not good to generalize, Yunho sshi. You know that’s not even giving me a chance. I thought the normal procedure was to ask about my work and family background?” Changmin’s phone started ringing in his pocket._

_‘H.O.T. “Happiness”. I wonder why he has such an old song for his ringtone.’ Yunho chuckled inwardly, but maintained his serious composure. “Pick up your call. I don’t mind.”_

_Changmin sighed and took his phone out. “What is it Kyu? I’m kind of busy right now.”_

_“So you’re still at your in laws right? Is the guy as stubborn as you thought he’d be?” Kyuhyun took a pack of beer out of a plastic bag and put it in the fridge._

_“Well yes… but we’re not in laws yet.” Changmin looked over at Yunho who was petting a husky. “He’s um.. Can I just call you later Kyu?”_

_“Yeah sure._

_“So what’s his name?” Changmin pocketed his phone and reached out to towards the husky before quickly retracting his hand when the husky growled. Like pet like owner. Both didn’t seem to like him very much._

_“It’s not you. He hates all men, including my father. I’m the only one he lets near him.” Yunho chuckled a bit, breaking his serious expression. The man looked much nicer when he was smiling._

_“Are you sure you’re not a woman?” Changmin teased._

_“My chest may be a bit..” Yunho paused. He did not mean to say that out loud. “It’s because I took him in when his previous owner abandoned him. A few months ago the people down the road from us got up and moved. I don’t think it was intentional, but they forgot to take him with them. I found him sitting at their doorstep and not moving. He was reluctant to leave. Perhaps he thought they were coming back. I didn’t want to force him to come with me so I’d bring him food and slowly gained his trust. You’re a good dog aren’t you Taepoongie?” He scratched the dog behind the ears and got a bark as a response._

_“Taepoong.” Changmin repeated the name and the dog came up to him, sniffing him._

_“He’s curious about you. That’s a first. I’ve never seen him get that near to anyone before.” Yunho nodded._

_Did that also make Yunho curious about him? Changmin took the risk and pet the large dog on the head, whispering. “You’re on my side, right?”_

_“It’s time for dinner!” Yunho’s mother called them from inside._

Changmin was gently shaken awake by Yunho. “What is it hyungnim?” The alarm clock read 4 am. He didn’t have any early morning classes for that day and still desperately wanted to go back to sleep. His head was hurting. It must have been from the alcohol. “Can’t it wait until later?”

“Oppa isn’t here right now. It’s me. Jihye.” She placed her hand on his cheek.

“Jihye.” His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her. “You can’t be here anymore. I told him about you.”

“I know honey. I saw everything. I’m always beside you. Wherever you go.” She brushed her thumb over his cheek and pressed her lips against his. “Let me cherish these few days I have left with you. Since I will have to wait many years for you to come back to me. I want you by my side, but I wish for you to die of old age. To live a long and healthy life in my place.”

Changmin took her hand, squeezing it gently and returned her chaste kiss. “It’s not right to use Yunho like this. To use your brother like this. He deserves the right to live normally too.”

“He does have a point you know.” Jaejoong looked up from the game he was playing on his phone. Only she could see both Jaejoong and Taemin leaning against the closet.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Jihye mumbled. “Leave.”  

“Okay we’re going we’re going.” Jaejoong ruffled Taemin’s hair. “I just thought you might have wanted to see the kid perform his first assignment.”

“My first assignment?” Taemin asked.

“A kid that drowned in his high school swimming pool when no one was paying attention. You’re closer in age so I thought it would be best to give the assignment to you.” Jaejoong chuckled a bit and put away his phone. “We’ll be going.” When she blinked they had both disappeared.

“Who were  you talking to?” Changmin raised an eyebrow.

“The reapers. The one who allowed me to stay for a little while longer before moving on. Time is moving fast though. And soon, the month will be over.”

“Did you really want this?” Changmin wrapped his arms around her and held her close. “Was it really the right choice? The longer I hold onto you, the harder it becomes to think about letting you go.”

“I feel the same way. In oppa’s body I feel so alive. I’m warm. I’m breathing. I can touch you.” She let her head rest on his chest and snuggled into him. “If you close your eyes. If I close my eyes. We can easily pretend that everything that happened these past few months was a dream. And when we wake up things will be like how they always were.”

“I really wish it was all a dream. Everything that has happened seems too bizarre to be true.” He ran his fingers through her short hair. “Even now I sometimes think that I’ve just gone crazy. I took your death really hard and maybe now I’m just trying to see you in him. Trying to see something that isn’t there. But you are here. There’s no doubt about that.”

She bit down gently on a patch of skin below his ear and sucked on it, leaving a mark. “When you wake up in the morning this mark will still be here when I’m not here.” She was about to make another one when Changmin spoke.

“Any marks you make on me are also temporary. None will stay when the time comes for you to finally leave me.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Make love to me Changmin. One last time.” Tears rolled down her cheeks. “Allow me to feel you once more.”

“Do you even realize what you’re asking?” Changmin stared at her in shock. “You’re asking me to have sex with my brother in law Jihye. Your older brother Yunho who is straight.”

“It’s me right now. You love me don’t you? No matter what I look like that shouldn’t matter.” She pulled at the buttons of her own shirt, undoing them before Changmin grabbed her hands.

“I love you. You know I do. But that’s going too far. This would be considered as rape. So please don’t ask that of me.” He squeezed her hands.

Suddenly he remembered. That day he came home with Kyuhyun it was Yunho who took care of him. Yunho who he had tried to sleep with. But the other man had never said anything about it.

“He’s not straight.” Jihye spoke. “He loves kids and wants to have kids of his own, but he’s never looked at a woman the same way he’s looked at you. The same way that I used to look at you when you came to see me in the bakery. He just doesn’t realize it.”

“Even if that’s true, it’s still not right.” Changmin looked away. Suddenly the impossible had become possible. He found his heart fluttering at the thought of Yunho liking him. Since when did he care so much about what Yunho thought about him?

Jihye pinned Changmin underneath her and covered Changmin’s lips with her own. “Then let me make love to you.”

It was Jihye speaking. It was Jihye inside saying those words to him. But desperately he found himself wishing it was Yunho saying those words to him. It was his voice. It was his brother in law looking down at him with want and need.

“He’d never know.” She whispered.

Changmin shook his head and pushed Jihye away, sitting up. It was tempting. Much too tempting. To be with his brother in law and for him to never know about it. But why had he become this way? It is Jihye that he should have feelings for. She was his wife and the mother of his children. ‘Was.’ His mind repeated. ‘She was your wife.’

“What’s wrong minnie? You can’t do this for me?” She reached towards him once more and he backed away.

“I want you to go away. I want you to stop screwing with my head. I want you to stop making me feel the things that I do.” Changmin tugged at his hair and sobbed. It was wrong. So wrong. For him to want the things that he wants. He was fucked up falling for his brother in law and it took him his dead wife to realize that. The heart is stupid he thought he could love her and only her, but it had betrayed him. She wasn’t the same person that she used to be. He wasn’t the same. He had changed. If she hadn’t come everything would be normal. He’d never have these kinds of thoughts.   

“Baby.. why are you crying? Don’t cry. Feel what things? What are you feeling?” She sat still in front of him, unsure of what to do. Things weren’t supposed to be like this. Coming back meant that they could have a few days of happiness together before she moved on. She never meant for him to hurt this way. For him to cry because of her. Was she being selfish by staying?

“Leave.. please. I don’t love you anymore. I can’t love you like this. You’ve ruined me.” He couldn’t do this. He thought he was strong. He wanted to make her happy. With every day that passed he felt himself become crazier and crazier. If he was normal he wouldn’t have thoughts about his brother in law. If he was normal he’d be able to mourn and then get on with his life. Maybe never loving again, but living like everyone else. Not caught between the world of the dead and the living.

“You don’t mean that.” She replied, but knew that he wouldn’t lie to her. All she saw in her husband’s eyes were pain and guilt. There was no longer any love in those eyes. At least not for her. It wasn’t because of her that he smiled.

“Let Yunho hyungnim have his body back.” Changmin pleaded.

“I can’t.” She didn’t want to die. Not yet. The thought of disappearing scared her.

“Why not? Do you like seeing me like this?” He wiped away his tears.

“I’ll leave. The both of us will leave. Why would you live together with your dead wife’s brother in law? Once we go then you’ll finally be able to move on. Oppa will be able to find another job. There’s no reason for you two to see each other. So why are you making such an effort to hold onto him?” She stood up and walked to Yunho’s closet, taking the suitcase off the top of it and began to pile clothes inside. She wouldn’t let Changmin hurt anymore.

“I-”. He was about to protest, but remained silent. She was right. There was no reason for Yunho to stay by his side.

She zipped up the suitcase and sighed. “Everything else you can just box it up and mail it to my home. I’d pack things up myself, but I think it’s best for me to leave now.”

“I’ll pack everything up tonight and mail the things tomorrow.” He walked over to her and hugged her from behind. “Thank you.”

“You better take care of yourself while I’m gone okay? Even if I’m not here, I want you to be happy.” Jihye placed her hands over his, cherishing their last hug. “You’re allowed to love someone else. I won’t hold it against you if you marry someone else. It’s not right for you to keep yourself from that happiness because of me.”

“I’ll try my best. So you take care of our child when you go back.” He turned her around and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She was giving him permission to love another woman. It would be wrong for him to love the brother of his dead wife. Regardless of the feelings that Yunho may have for him. He needed to forget them both.

“The reaper told me. Our child was going to be a baby girl. He told me that she would have had your eyes and my lips.” She smiled softly. “Even if she never made it to living in this world, we should still give her a name shouldn’t we?”

“Byeol. I will remember both you and her whenever I look up at the stars in the sky.” His heart hurt thinking about how precious of a child she would have been. He could imagine her playing and laughing. Smiling with a smile exactly like her mother’s.

“Byeol it is then. I will tell her that she is loved.” Jihye gently pushed Changmin away and pulled the suitcase behind her. “Goodbye Changmin.”

Changmin watched as she left through the front door and continued to watch until her figure disappeared from his view. Until Yunho’s figure disappeared from his view. Then it suddenly hit him. He was alone again in this big house. With no wife, no child, and no brother in law. Just as he was before. Yet now things felt even emptier.

Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep, he decided to stay up and get some work done.

\----

She took the earliest bus to Gwangju. It was almost a four hour bus ride and by the time she got there, everyone would be awake. From what she knew her parents didn’t know that Yunho was awake yet. Jihye took a notepad out of her purse and began writing a letter to Yunho.

“You made the right choice.” Jaejoong suddenly appeared next to her along with Taemin.

“I should have gone straight to heaven instead of staying here. Then he wouldn’t have hurt as much.” Jihye took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Jaejoong. “There is still plenty of time left, but it’s wrong to make Yunho suffer more.”

“I think you have helped in a way though.” Jaejoong chuckled. “Your words to him earlier. He’ll open himself up to love again.”

“I suppose you are right. I want him to be happy.” She continued to work on the letter.

“You’re lucky to have people care about you. I wish I was cared about when I was alive.” Taemin smiled softly.

“My husband cared about you. You were his student.” She remembered Changmin crying because of the letter that Taemin wrote.

“I do not remember anything as my memories were taken from me. All that I remember is a feeling of sadness. I thought that dying would get rid of that sadness, but it’s still there. I feel empty inside. Seeing how much you wanted to live makes me upset that I chose to die. I was a coward that ran away from my problems instead of facing them.” Taemin ran his fingers through his hair. “If I could choose to live again, then I would.”

\----

“Taemin.” Minho held the hand of his best friend who continued to lay sleeping in front of him. It was as if he would wake up at any moment.

“You should go to class.” Taemin’s mother placed her hand on Minho’s shoulder. “Taemin wouldn’t have wanted you to miss class because of him.”

He nodded and stood up, walking towards the door. “He’ll wake up.” Minho spoke under his breath. “I know he will.”

“What should we do honey?” Taemin’s mother spoke to her husband once Minho had left. “The doctor said with each day that passes it’s more and more likely that he’s never going to wake up.”

“He’s still breathing, but if he does wake up he’ll never be the same. We don’t know how he’d function with the damage to his brain. If he’ll even be able to function at all or just be a living doll. I wouldn’t wish that kind of life on my son.” Mr. Lee brushed the bangs from his son’s forehead.

“Are you suggesting we let him go?” Taemin’s mother began to cry.

“We’ll still have Taesun honey. We’ll focus all of our attention on Taesun to make sure he is happy.” He wrapped his arms around his wife and gently stroked her hair. “No parent wants to let their child go. We need to think about him. Instead of being selfish.”

“You’re right. You should call the doctor.” She stepped away and wiped her tears. “We should let him go now instead of letting him continue to suffer. Respect his wish to leave.”

\-----

Jihye took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She knew her father would be at work, but her mother and grandmother should be at home.

“Who is it? If you’re here to sell something I suggest you go somewhere else.” Jihye’s mother opened the door.

“It’s me mom. Your son Yunho.” Jihye forced a smile. How much had she wanted to tell her mother it was her. How much she wished she could speak to her mother one last time.

“We never thought. We had almost lost hope that you’d wake up.” Her mother wrapped her arms around him tightly. “Yunho. My precious son Yunho. I wouldn’t be able to bear the thought of losing you both.”

Jihye hugged her back tightly. “I’m here mother. I’m sorry for not coming back sooner. Her death was a lot for me to handle. I didn’t know if I could face you.” She spoke the words that she overheard Yunho speaking to himself. “I won’t leave you.”

“Your home will always be here. I have and always will love you.” Her mother pulled her inside and closed the door. “Sit Yunho and I’ll make us some tea.”

Jihye nodded and walked over to the sofa, sitting down. “Has father been well?”

“Your father has been keeping himself busy with work. I can’t remember the last time he smiled. He’d be glad to see you.” Her mother brought over a tray with tea and snacks on it and placed it down on the table in front of the sofa.

‘So then he’s exactly like Changmin.’ Jihye picked up the cup of tea and blew gently on it, taking a sip before placing it down. “And grandmother? Is she out at the market right now?”

Jihye’s mother shook her head and sat down next to her, taking her hand and squeezed it gently. “Grandmother is no longer with us Yunho. She passed away a month after the accident.”

“She’s gone?” Jihye found tears in her eyes. “It can’t be. She was healthy when I last saw her.”

“After Jihye passed away and you went into a coma, her health went downhill from there.” Her mother brushed her thumb across the back of Jihye’s hand. “Elderly people are very fragile. It was too much for her at once. To lose both of her grandchildren.”

“Take me to where she is buried.” Jihye stood up.

“Later Yunho.” Her mother pulled her to sit down. “We’ll go together with your father once he comes back from work.”  

She chatted with her mother for a bit before walking to Yunho’s room and opening the door. Everything was a mess. Papers everywhere. Her mother had left everything untouched because she was waiting for Yunho to come back and clean up everything himself.

“Things seem to be going well.” Jaejoong sat on the bed and grinned. “You’ll leave once you see your father?”

Jihye nodded and began unpacking the suitcase, hanging the clothes in the closet. “He’s coming home in a few hours. My mom called him and told him to come home early.”

Taemin picked up a picture on Yunho’s desk. “Isn’t this you Jaejoong hyung?”

“Don’t play with me kid.” Jaejoong raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not playing.” Taemin held out the picture and pointed. “Look it really is you.”

Jaejoong picked up the picture. It was a group photo of him, Yunho, and three of his bandmates. Yunho was making a thumbs up, two of the bandmates were giving each other bunny ears, and the third was kissing him on the cheek. “Who is he?”

He took out the photo from the frame and turned it over. Yunho, Donghae, Hyukjae, Jaejoong, and Yoochun. Brothers for life. “Yoochun?” Suddenly all of the memories came flooding back. He was part of Daemul. He was the lead singer Hero who died in a motorcycle accident. This man. Yoochun. Was his boyfriend.

Jaejoong placed the picture down and held onto his head, closing his eyes.

_“If you choose to be a reaper, you’ll forget all the memories you have of him. All the memories of who you are.” Minwoo sighed. “Are you sure you really want to do this?”_

_Yoochun stood in front of Jaejoong’s picture surrounded by flowers, crying._

_“Yes.”_

“Are you okay?” Jihye turned to look at him.

“I finally know the reason why I stayed on earth.” Jaejoong wiped the tears from his eyes. “I’ll be back to take you to heaven, but I need to go somewhere first.”

\----

“If he hasn’t moved. This should be the address.” Jaejoong stepped through the front door.

“Morning sex really is the best.” Yoochun pressed a kiss to the top of Minyoung’s head and held her close.

“We should really get out of bed baby. Don’t you have work to do?” She pressed a kiss to his jaw and smiled.

“Let’s take a shower together first?” Yoochun grinned.

“My fiance is so naughty.” She hopped out of bed and pulled him with her to the bathroom.

“So he’s engaged now.” Jaejoong stepped outside of the apartment and leaned against the wall. “I guess that means there’s no longer any reason for me to stay.”

\----

“Have lunch with me.” Siwon placed his hand on Ara’s desk.

“Can’t you see that I’m busy working on something?” Ara glanced up at him then looked back at her computer.

“Natasha. That was not a request, but an order.” Siwon lifted his hand and gently caressed her face with the back of his knuckles. “In case you forgot we have a meeting today with Chairman Song of Dodo Entertainment. He’s seen some of your work and wants his actresses to wear it in his upcoming drama.”

“Ah right.” Ara opened a drawer and pulled out a folder containing designs. “Take these to him.”

Siwon took the folder and dropped it on the desk. “He said he wouldn’t make a deal with us unless you come in person. You know how important this deal is to the company.”

“You know that I prefer remaining unknown.” She took off her glasses and removed the clips from her hair.

“It’s your time to shine Natasha. Meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes.” Siwon smiled and left the office.

“I can’t believe this.” Ara grumbled and put in her contacts before fixing her makeup. If she had the choice she would leave her job. No other company was going to offer her as good of a contract as the Royal group.

She was about to head downstairs when she received a text. -Hey it’s Kyuhyun. I was wondering if we’re still meeting this Saturday. There’s a place that I want to take you and I think you’ll enjoy it. Call me when you’re free?-

Suddenly she felt her face turn red. Had she already gotten over her feelings for Yunho? It had been a long time since she felt her heart flutter again like a school girl. Ara was about to reply saying that she would meet him before remembering her promise to Siwon. That stupid boss of hers had to ruin everything. -Sorry, but I’ll have to pass this time. I have some work related matters to attend to.-

Ara walked downstairs and walked towards Siwon who was waiting in a chair in the lobby. “Let’s go.”

\----

“I can’t believe it man. That girl just ditched me. Since when do I get ditched by girls?” Kyuhyun paced in Changmin’s office.

“There’s a first time for everything.” Changmin chuckled a bit.

“So how are things with you? You seemed to take Taemin’s suicide attempt pretty hard.” Kyuhyun leaned against the desk.

“I just needed time to process it. I’m completely fine. I’m going to call his parents later and check in on him.” Changmin saved a document on his laptop and closed the lid.

“And how are things with Yunho? Didn’t you say that you were going to help him with his curriculum?” Kyuhyun stared at the text again, replying before pocketing his phone.

“Yunho’s decided to not work here.” Changmin glanced up at Kyuhyun.

“Wait what?” Kyuhyun’s eyes widened. “You pulled so many strings to land him that interview, and that ungrateful bastard isn’t even taking the job?”

“Don’t say that about him.” Changmin put his laptop in his bag and stood up. “He’s decided to return to Gwangju to be close to family. Both of us agreed that it was best we never see each other again.”

“Pity. He seemed like a cool guy.” Kyuhyun ruffled Changmin’s hair. “You kicked him out didn’t you?”

Changmin wasn’t sure how to reply to that. He had told Jihye to leave, but he hadn’t wanted Yunho to leave. “Well..”

“Since he’s gone I’m moving in with you.” Kyuhyun decided.

“Wait.. what?” Changmin blinked.

“I don’t want you all alone in that big house by yourself.” Kyuhyun wrapped his arm around Changmin’s shoulder. “By the way renting here in Seoul is expensive. I need to save up for my own place before I get married.”

“So you’re planning on mooching off of me and not paying rent?” Changmin raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll pay for the groceries. Knowing how much you eat, that’s going to amount to what I would have paid as rent.”

“Deal.” Changmin smiled. He was glad that it was Kyuhyun that offered first. He would never bring it up himself that he felt lonely being at home all by himself.

“I like you smiling. I want you to stay smiling.” Kyuhyun smiled back.

“Me too Kyu. Me too.” The two of them walked out of the office to attend their lab section.   

 


	9. Chapter 9

“How did I get here?” Yunho sat up and rubbed his head.

He clearly remembered going to sleep next to Changmin after a night of drinking, but now he was sitting in his room in Gwangju. “It’s impossible for me to have passed out and have him drive me all the way here without me realizing it.”

Slowly he stood up and was about to walk out the room when he noticed a letter addressed to him sitting on his desk. It was Jihye’s handwriting. Without any hesitation, he tore the envelope open and took out the letter, unfolding it.

_Dear Yunho oppa,_

_I know Changmin has told you what has been going on, but I’m not sure if you believed him. I’m writing this letter to you for that reason and also as an apology. It was wrong for me to use your body like that. I was selfish and I wanted to spend some more time with Changmin before I finally move on. It’s scary oppa. Thinking about going to the other side. But my daughter is there. Your beautiful niece. And as a mother I can’t leave her alone._

_While I was in your body I felt so alive. I could breathe. I could feel. It was warm. But it wasn’t mine. It just made me want to live even more and it hurt no longer being able to have a body of my own. There were things I wanted to do with your body, but Changmin stopped me. I’m afraid that I may have ruined your relationship with Changmin, but I believe that it is the best. This is the reason why I have brought you home. There’s no reason to continue to live in his house. He won’t be able to move on while you’re still there. Even while I’m gone he’ll continue to see you in me. I asked him to pack up the remainder of your things and have them shipped over._

_Finally, don’t blame yourself for the accident. None of this was your fault. Life can be unpredictable sometimes and you blaming yourself won’t change what has happened. I want you to get married and I want you to find a job. Have kids! I know you seemed excited about that job in the university, but I’m sure you’ll be able to find something else closer to home. You’re all that mom and dad have left now. With me gone, it will put them at ease if you stay close to home for now. I don’t think you know, but while you were gone, grandmother passed away. They may not show it often because you’re a son, but they worry about you too._

_Love,_

_Jihye_

Yunho put the letter back down on the desk and sat down on his bed, trying to process it all. It was real. Everything that Changmin had told him was real. She was here. She was watching him. For all that he knew she could still be here. He looked ahead of him and sighed. Here he thought he was going crazy. In the past he would never have believed in things such as ghosts. Somehow, knowing the truth put his mind at ease.

“Jihye.” He said in a soft whisper. “You’re here right? And even though you can’t reply, I want you to listen.”

“I’ve always been here oppa.” She sat down on the bed next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling.

“You know as your older brother that I’d go to the ends of the earth for you right? I’m still trying to accept everything that has happened and it will take me time, but know that I am not upset at you for using me the way you did. Changmin is another matter. I didn’t think it was right for you to play with him like that when he was trying to move on. But know I am not upset.” Yunho looked at the chair in front of him, trying to imagine her sitting there and listening to him.

“I know oppa.” Jihye chuckled a bit and closed her eyes. It had been a long time since she had heard her older brother lecturing her. Things had flipped once she got married and she was the more responsible one, but she missed being treated like a little sister. She was happy that he still cared about her even when she could no longer be there.

“You’re right. I was excited about that job, but I will follow your wishes and stay at home for the time being. I want to tell you something. You’re listening right?” Yunho smiled softly.

“I’m listening.” She nodded.

“I love you. You’ve always been my precious little sister. I’ve always wanted to watch after you even though you got to the age where you were old enough to be on your own.” Yunho ran his fingers through his hair. “You probably thought I was lazy and taking advantage of you and your husband, by staying with you two. Rent was never the issue. I could have easily lived with my other friends in Seoul. The reason why I stayed with you two was to watch over you and keep you company. I wanted to make sure you were happy and not feeling sad and alone in that big house while your husband was away at work. I know I probably made more work for you and I should have picked up after myself better, but it was our parents that asked me to come stay with you. When you were no longer here, I planned to leave that house and stay with Donghae and the others. It was Changmin that asked me to stay with him and I couldn’t say no.”

“So that was the reason why.” Jihye started to cry. The tears rolled down her cheeks and disappeared into nothingness. “This entire time I never thought. I never realized why you wanted to stay with us. You don’t need to feel sorry for that oppa. I took you for granted and I should have been nicer to you.”

“I wish that I could hold you right now. Changmin got to through me, but I never got the chance to hold you one last time.” Yunho squeezed his knees. “You’re probably scared right now. I’d be scared too if I was in your position and I’m not sure what exactly to say to make you feel less scared. But I will say one thing. Grandmother and grandfather will be there with you. In the future when it happens, I’ll be there with you too. So just wait for me. Time there probably passes much differently from time here. Thinking about it, life here on this earth is really short. There are trees that have stood here for hundreds of years. Then here we are. Us humans. Appearing and disappearing. Everything here is temporary, but where you are everything is eternal. So take care until then. I’ll miss you.”

“Goodbye Yunho oppa.” Jihye pressed a kiss to his cheek, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to feel it. “I’ll be waiting for you.” She stood up and walked towards Jaejoong and Taemin who were waiting by the door for her.

“You’re ready to go now?” Jaejoong glanced down at his cellphone and looked back up.

“Yes.” Jihye nodded. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“I’ll miss you. Thank you for everything.” Taemin smiled.

“I’ll miss you too. Come see me soon okay?” Jihye wrapped her arms around Taemin, hugging him softly.

“Close your eyes.” Jaejoong instructed. “And imagine a stairway made of clear glass. Walk up those steps and at the top you’ll find a silver door. For anyone not worthy, the door will not open for them. But you. You have the key. Take the key out of your pocket and put it in the lock. Turn it and push open the door. Step inside.”

Taemin watched Jihye as she followed the instructions and began to fade into nothingness. “So she’s really gone.”

“Yup.” Jaejoong put his pants in his pockets and chuckled a bit. “It would have been easier if she had decided to leave in the first place, but if it wasn’t for her you wouldn’t have been here.”

“And you. You no longer have purpose for staying here either. Are you going to leave soon as well?” Taemin looked down. He didn’t want to be alone again and although the elder as strict with him and teased him, he liked his company.

“That depends. I need to get some things sorted out and find someone to take over my place.” Jaejoong ruffled Taemin’s hair.

“I could take over your place. You’ve been training me haven’t you?” Taemin grinned.

“I was thinking about that, but there might be a chance that you’re going back.” Jaejoong took Taemin’s hand. “There’s something I need to show you.”

“Go back? And show me what?” Taemin looked up at the older man. “What do you mean?”

“You’ll understand when we get there.” Jaejoong closed his eyes and pictured the hospital in his mind, teleporting them into Taemin’s room.

\-----

“This..” Taemin looked at his body laying on the bed. “That’s me. But I thought. I thought I was.”

“You thought you were dead.” Jaejoong finished Taemin’s sentence for him. “Your body was never dead, but the link connecting your spirit to your body was cut off. Some people can go back almost instantly as their spirit leaves their body, but you couldn’t. For that reason I thought you were a goner.”

“But Yunho was asleep for three months.” Taemin’s eyes widened. “How is his case different from mine?”

“His spirit never left his body. His body just needed time to sort things out before he woke up again. Unlike you, Yunho never had an out of body experience. Like you said. It was as if he were sleeping for three months.” Jaejoong explained. “It seems as if God might be giving you another chance. Your body seems to be getting ready to form a connection with your spirit again. In my time as a reaper, I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

“So you’re saying that I can come back to life?” Taemin reached out and touched his own face.

“Yes. In a few days if things go to plan.” Jaejoong nodded. “When you wake up, your memories of the time you were alive will come back to you and the memories that you formed here will disappear.”

“I want to live. I really want to live.” Taemin smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Jaejoong. “With this chance, I won’t screw up things again. Life is precious.”

“Calm down kid.” Jaejoong hesitated for a moment and then hugged him back. “Just be patient.”

\------

“It’s a pleasure to meet you President Choi.” Chairman Song extended his hand and Siwon took it, shaking it gently.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Siwon smiled softly and pulled out the chair for Ara, waiting for her to be seated before taking his place next to her.

“It’s nice to meet you Chairman Song.” Ara looked up and smiled softly. She found herself hoping that this lunch meeting would be over quickly with not too many questions asked. So that she could go back to the office to finish up her work.

“Why you must be Natasha.” Chairman Song chuckled a bit. “Aren’t you Chairman Go’s daughter? The heiress to the Royal Group?”

“She didn’t want to get recognized for her talents as the chairman’s daughter so she’s been hiding herself as Natasha.” Siwon flipped open the menu before glancing over at Ara. He could tell that she was uncomfortable to be here. It was no secret that the man who marries Chairman Go’s daughter would succeed him in being Chairman of Royal Group. The Choi family was close to the Go family and he had grown up together with Ara. Of course he was the best option to be her suitor.

“Why I haven’t seen you since you went to France to study.” Chairman Song called the waiter over. “Bring us a bottle of wine to start out with.”

“I’ve been busy with work and I’m not much for parties.” She picked up her glass of water and took a sip. “About business…”

“Business can wait until after lunch can’t it? There’s no point ruining a good meal by talking about finances, don’t you agree President Choi?” Chairman Song lifted his glass of wine. “A toast to a good lunch.”

“Cheers.” Siwon and Ara followed suit and clinked their glasses against the Chairman’s.

Ara took a small sip and put the glass down. She didn’t trust drinking around Siwon. Even after knowing the other man for the past twenty years, she could still never figure out what exactly he was thinking.

“So when are you two getting married?” Chairman Song let his elbows rest against the table and leaned forward. “You look like a good couple.”

“M-married?” Ara politely shook her head. “We’re not in a relationship like that Chairman Song.”

“She’s just a bit shy.” Siwon took her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers, squeezing it gently. “I have been trying to court her for some time. With her father’s permission of course.”

Ara slowly pulled her hand away and stood up, causing Siwon to raise an eyebrow. “Excuse me as I go to the restroom. You can order for me. I’m fine with anything.” She walked to the restroom and closed the door behind her, looking at the mirror.

“I can’t marry him.” She sighed. “I can’t marry someone who wants to be with Natasha or Chairman Go’s daughter. I want to be with someone who can make me feel loved. Who loves me for who I really am. Is that too much to ask for?” Reaching into her purse, she took out her phone and called Kyuhyun.

“Hello. Is this Ara sshi?” Kyuhyun picked up his call in the lab’s supply room. “What’s up?”

“Yes this is she.” Ara leaned against the bathroom wall. “I was wondering if you were still free this Saturday.”

“This Saturday? Yes I am. I thought you had some work to take care of?” Kyuhyun looked up at Changmin who was glaring at him and raised a finger while mouthing ‘one minute’.

Changmin rolled his eyes and went back to lecturing a kid for drawing on a TLC plate with pen instead of pencil.  

“I’ve managed to get it taken care of earlier, so if you want we can still meet up on Saturday?” She smiled softly.

“I’d like that.” Kyuhyun rubbed the back of his neck. “In all honesty I wasn’t sure if you wanted to meet me anymore.”

\-------

“Chairman Song. Have you decided what to order yet?” Siwon closed his menu and handed it to the waiter.

“I’ll have the same thing that you’re having Siwon.” Chairman Song smiled and sipped his wine. “When no one else is around you can relax and call me uncle Seunghun. I am your mother’s brother after all. So did you bring what I asked you to bring?”

“Yes uncle.” Siwon handed the briefcase to him. “10 billion won.”

Seunghun peeked inside the briefcase before shutting it and placing it down next to him. “They won’t be able to track you will they?”

“I created a hidden account and transferred the money into it. This is the last time okay uncle. Sooner or later they’re going to find out that funds are missing.” Siwon leaned back in his chair. “My neck is on the line.”

“Once you marry the chairman’s daughter this will be chump change to you, my nephew. So don’t worry about it.” Seunghun fixed his tie. “We need the money because we’re planning on signing on a new group.”

“A new group?” Siwon crossed his arms. “From what I know, your trainees aren’t ready to debut yet. Who are you signing on?”

“An older group. Daemul” Seunghun replied. “The other day I stopped by a club to meet someone and they were performing. I took a recording and held a meeting. Now that we have the funds, I’m planning on approaching them tonight to sign them on. The bartender told me that they’ve been looking for a label for a while.”

“Daemul?” That suddenly caught his attention. ‘Isn’t Daemul the name of that bastard Yunho’s group?’ Last he had heard of Yunho was that he was in a coma and didn’t seem to be waking up. He might as well have been dead. Siwon had visited the hospital himself, pretending to be an old friend. ‘So you have woken up?’

“Sorry for taking so long.” Ara walked over and took her seat. “Did I interrupt something?” She was certain that she heard Yunho’s band being mentioned. About two weeks before Yunho’s accident she had introduced him to Siwon.

_“So this is where you’ve been disappearing to over the weekends.” Siwon sat next to Ara at the bar. “A Gin Tonic please.”_

_“And you’ve been following me?” Ara huffed and took a sip of her drink._

_“There’s nothing wrong with keeping an eye on my future wife is there?” Siwon chuckled and looked over at the stage. “Who is it that you’ve been staring at?”_

_She blushed a bit and lowered her gaze. “It’s no one. I just like listening to the band when they perform here. As soon as I hear their music, all of my worries melt away. Almost as if they were never there. Ara closed her eyes._

_“This next song is dedicated to the girl in the white dress. It’s called Never Ending Story.” Yunho announced the song and looked over at Ara, smiling brightly. “We hope you enjoy it.” He nodded to Junsu who nodded back and got ready to sing._

_“The place where my hand can’t reach_

_Today, you’re also breathing, but_

_On the small chair where I used to be with you_

_The same figures passed by the wind_

_If you leave, it’s as if you’re leaving me_

_From far away, my hands wave_

_Someday it will leave its prints in my memory_

 

_If you miss, someday you will meet_

_Like in the movies, these things become reality_

_I couldn’t protect you in a hard day_

_You, in that beautiful time_

_If you leave, it’s as if you’re leaving me_

_From far away, my hands wave_

_Someday it will leave its prints in my memory_

_If you miss, someday you will meet_

_Like in the movies, these things become reality_

_I couldn’t protect you in a hard day_

_You, in that beautiful time”_

 

_After they finished the song, Yunho walked over to the bar and leaned against it, grinning. “I didn’t expect to see you here today. You mentioned being busy with work.”_

_“She does have some stuff to take care of so I’ll be leaving with her now.” Siwon stood up and tugged on Ara’s hand, pulling her behind her._

_“You know, I’ve never seen you before.” Yunho raised an eyebrow and stood in front of Siwon, blocking him from leaving. “But I’m pretty sure she doesn’t like being treated like that.”_

_Ara nodded and pulled her hand out of Siwon’s grip. “It’s okay Yunho oppa. You don’t have to worry about it.”_

_“Oppa? Who is this man to you Ara? Are you two dating?” Siwon glared at Yunho. A loser rock band member who probably didn’t have a penny to his name on such friendly terms with the chairman’s daughter? It was outrageous. Almost funny, but Siwon did not feel like laughing._

_“Calm yourself.” Yunho held out his hand. “My name is Jung Yunho. Otherwise known as U-know.”_

_Siwon glanced at Yunho’s hand for a moment, before ignoring it, putting his hands in his pockets. “I see no reason to give my name to you. Just tell me your relationship with Ara.”_

_“Okay um..” Yunho rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn’t imagine why Ara would be hanging around a prick like him. “There’s no special relationship between us.  So you can be rest assured that we’re just friends. If you really want to know, we met I’d say about two months ago in a music store. I helped her pick out a CD.”_

_“Is everything alright here?” Yunho felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around._

_“Everything’s fine Donghae. Pack up the things for me?” Yunho smiled._

_When he turned back around, the two had already left._

_“I don’t want you coming here again.” Siwon walked Ara to his car where his driver was waiting for them. “A bar is no place for a young unmarried woman to come alone.”_

_“It’s not up to you to tell me where I can go and what I can do.” She sat in the back seat and he closed the door._

_Siwon walked around to the other side and sat down next to her. “I am only concerned for your safety. Take us to Chairman Go’s house.”_

_She grumbled and crossed her arms. “I’m still going to go back. You can’t stop me.”_

_“For what reason? If you want to drink, there are better establishments I could take you to.” Siwon gave a small smile. “Places that your father would better approve of.”_

_“I go because of the band.” She sighed. There was no point trying to lie to Siwon._

_“Because of him? You know your father would never approve. Then what would happen to the Royal Group?” Siwon chuckled a bit._

_“Even if we don’t get married Siwon, you’re the most reasonable choice to succeed my father. I’ve never cared about the family name. All I’ve always wanted to do was lead a normal life. But because of my father. But because of you. I’m always being monitored. I can’t do things as I please. I’m allowed to live my own life aren’t I? When I was in France I felt like I could finally breathe. Finally speak for myself. Now that I’m here all I am is Chairman Go’s daughter and Natasha.” She started to tear up._

_“But someone like him Ara? Please be reasonable.” He extended his hand towards her and brushed away a stray tear rolling down her cheek. “A man like him would make you unhappy. He wouldn’t be able to support you and you’d be rolling in debt. I’m not saying that money is happiness. There are people with money who are not happy. What I am saying is that you should live a comfortable life.” Siwon wrapped his arms around her. “I love you. You know that right?”_

_“I can’t love you Siwon. I never will. And I cannot marry someone that I do not love. My heart belongs to Yunho, even if he doesn’t know it. I won’t give it to anyone else.” She gently pushed Siwon away and wiped her tears. “We’re here. I’ll head up myself.” Ara stepped out of the car and closed the door._

_“If he didn’t exist, then would you spare a look in my direction?” Siwon watched as she walked up the steps._

\-----

“Yunho.” His father enveloped him in a tight hug. He couldn’t remember the last time his father had hugged him like that.

“Dad.” Yunho hugged him back and smiled. “I’m glad to see you.”

“I’m glad that you decided to come home. We were worried that we’d never see you again. Your mom wanted to have you transferred to a hospital here in Gwangju so that she could visit you, but the best medical facilities are there in Seoul.” His father let go and held Yunho’s shoulders, smiling back at him.

“I’m sorry for having worried you for so long. I’ll do my best to not ever worry you like that again.” Yunho gave his father a thumb’s up.

“Your mother wants you to stay here for a while, but it’s up to you. I won’t stop my son from following his wishes.” His father walked over to the table and sat down, gesturing to the food. “Eat. It’s been a long time since you’ve had home cooked food. Your mother said that you didn’t eat anything when you arrived this morning.”

Yunho nodded and sat down across from his father. There was so much that he wanted to say, but he wasn’t sure if he should say it. Everything that had happened since the accident still seemed like it could be a dream. He could easily picture Jihye sitting down next to him and trying to put more veggies in his plate so that he’d eat healthier. It was weird. It was alien being in this house without his sister. Earlier in his room he felt as if she was there when he was talking, but now it felt empty. He couldn’t explain it.

After eating and talking with his parents for a while he went back to his room and opened his closet. There were only a few clothes hanging there and he could make do, but there were a lot of things Jihye had left behind in Changmin’s house when she left. On one of the shelves there was a doll of a deer. Yunho had never seen the movie, but he recognized the doll as the one that always sat on Jihye’s bed.

“Isn’t your name Bambi?” Yunho picked bambi up and poked at his heart shaped nose. “What are you doing here? He walked over to his bed and laid down, placing the doll on top of him.

The doll stared back at him and Yunho chuckled. “You know you remind me a lot of Changmin. I see him in you. The two of you have the same eyes.” He wrapped his arms around the stuffed animal.

“Jihye told me that he bought you for her. So you’re not mine to have, but here I am holding what used to be hers.” Yunho stroked Bambi’s fur. “Is it okay to hold something that used to belong to someone else? Is it wrong for me to do that Bambi sshi?” He let his eyes flutter closed.

Changmin. What was Changmin to him now? Why did he find himself wishing that he was still at Changmin’s house instead of with his parents? There wasn’t any relationship between him and Changmin anymore, but he wanted there to be.

He remembered Changmin’s smile. Changmin’s laughter as they exercised together. He remembered the way Changmin had felt in his arms. The man had always watched over Jihye and always taken care of her, but he was vulnerable and needed to be taken care of too.

Yunho wanted to think of Changmin as a younger brother. That’s how he should think of him because he used to be the husband of his sister. However, he kept remembering the feeling of Changmin’s lips against his and the way that Changmin had touched him. He wanted more. He craved more. And that kind of feeling wasn’t normal between brothers.

His heart started beating faster. Fluttering like a caged bird in his chest as he felt the overwhelming need to touch himself. Subconsciously he found his hand sliding down his torso to his jeans and he palmed himself through the fabric, imagining Changmin’s small hands but beautiful slender fingers.

It was wrong. So wrong. He never thought of himself as gay. The thought of marriage and kids always appealed to him. Over and over he kept telling himself he just hadn’t met the right woman, but now things were clicking into place. He was attracted not to men, but to a man. Changmin his brother in law. Maybe it was genetics that caused himself to be drawn to the same man that his sister was drawn to, but it was still wrong.

Yunho groaned at the friction, but tried his best to stay quiet as he was still in his parent’s house. It was good, but it wasn’t enough. He unbuttoned and pulled down the zip of his jeans before reaching inside his boxers to pull out his cock. Already half hard and dripping with precum. He found himself wondering how Changmin would react to seeing him like this. The entire time they lived together they hadn’t seen each other naked. Not even once. Although he did know that Changmin put a lot of time and effort into his body.

He teased the slit with the nail of his thumb and wrapped his fingers around the shaft, stroking himself slowly at first. From what he knew, Changmin was probably straight and never touched another man’s cock before. He pictured Changmin’s lips parted slightly with awe and a look of nervousness in his eyes as he touched Yunho for the first time without the influence of alcohol in his system.

His brother in law’s pretty little hands wrapped around his shaft. Pumping him slow at first and then faster. His brother in law’s pretty lips wrapped around the bell shaped head of his cock, licking it like a lollipop and swirling his tongue. His brother in law’s hot throat, taking him in deep. His brother in law gazing up at him with half lidded eyes as Yunho came on his face. His brother in law kissing him lips, tongue, and teeth. And cock. Fuck. Changmin’s own unique flavor and the taste of his own cock. Bitter, yet sweet and addicting.   

Yunho opened his eyes and sat up, looking down. He had completely creamed his pants while thinking of his brother in law. Wasn’t he supposed to feel ashamed? Wasn’t he supposed to feel guilty? Yet he felt none of those things.

‘I’ve gotten it out of my system now. Don’t think about it anymore. You’re not going to see him ever again.’ Yunho stood up and walked into the bathroom connected to his room, He turned on the water and quickly peeled off the remainder of his clothes before stepping underneath the shower.

Shim Changmin was off limits.

\-----

Changmin finished packing all of Yunho’s belongings into boxes. Kyuhyun told him that he’d be coming to stay with him tomorrow so he needed to clean up. There was one thing that he hadn’t packed and he hoped that Yunho wouldn’t mind too much that he kept it.

It was a picture of the three of them. Yunho, Jihye, and himself at the beach before he got married. Jihye had complained that day when Yunho had decided to tag along, by saying he’d ruin their romantic time, but Changmin had a lot of fun that day.

_“Come in Jihye. The water is great.” Yunho closed his eyes and spread out his arms feeling the water brush past his feet, the warmth of the sun on his face, and the breeze flowing through his hair._

_“Changmin and I are fine right here oppa.” Jihye laid down on the beach towel and snuggled against Changmin._

_“Actually I think I’ll go check it out. We are at the beach after all.” Changmin stood up and Jihye pouted. “Come on.” He held her hand and ran with her into the water before getting splashed by Yunho._

_“Bet you didn’t see that one coming Changmin!” Yunho grinned._

_“I expected it, but I wasn’t prepared.” Changmin splashed him back. “Come on Jihye. Let’s gang up on hyungnim, shall we?”_

_“Sounds like a great idea. Thank you for inviting us into the water oppa.” Jihye chuckled a bit and joined Changmin in splashing Yunho._

_“Shit.”_

He brushed his thumb across Yunho’s cheek in the picture before coughing to himself and placing the picture down on the dresser next to his bed. Changmin knew that he needed to let go of Jihye and Yunho both, but it just wasn’t that easy. Jihye had told him to mail the boxes, but he was going to Gwangju this weekend for a conference and it would be easier for him to just take it then. It wasn’t as if he was trying to make an excuse to see his brother in law, right?

His pocket buzzed and he pulled out his phone. Normally he wouldn’t give out his personal number to students, but he had given his to Minho to keep him updated on Taemin’s situation.

-Teacher. I need you to come to the hospital. Please come as soon as you can. The address is…-

Changmin put on his jacket and grabbed his car keys. Something must have happened. He closed and locked the door behind him before heading to his car and typing the address into the GPS. “Please let me arrive there in time.”

He walked as quickly as he could up the hospital stairs and found Minho sitting on a bench outside Taemin’s room. “What happened? Is everything okay?” He placed his hand on the student’s shoulder and shook him gently. “Minho?”

“He’s gone professor.” Tears streamed down the sides of Minho’s cheeks. “His parents thought it was a hopeless cause and decided to pull the plug on him.”

Suddenly Changmin froze. He knew that it would be difficult for Taemin to recover after a fall like that, but he had still had some hope that the kid would be alright. Changmin parted his lips, trying to speak, but no words were coming. He didn’t know how to comfort the boy. Instead he did all that he knew how to do and wrapped his arms around Minho, hugging him gently. Much like how Yunho had hugged him. “I won’t make up any excuses for them. I won’t say that they are right. But they are also not wrong. It’s hard to tell with things like this. And a parent doesn’t want to let their child go, but at the same time they don’t want to watch their child suffer. It’s hard.”  

Yunho’s case had seemed hopeless and although the doctors had continued to remind him that he probably wasn’t going to wake up, Changmin didn’t want to give up on him. He wished Taemin’s parents had given him the same chance, but in the end it was their choice to make. “Do you know where Taemin’s family is now?”

“They left to go make preparations for the funeral.” Minho spoke softly as he cried against Changmin’s chest. “Taesun his older brother was smiling. Can you believe that professor? He was smiling even though his brother had just died.”

Changmin gently ran his fingers through Minho’s hair. “Everyone handles the death of a loved one different. Some people cry and feel like breaking inside, others show no emotion, and a few try to cover their pain with a smile because they don’t want to seem weak and have people worry about them. I’m sure he’s just as hurt as you are about Taemin passing away.”

Minho wiped his tears and tried to smile. “I’m jealous because I’d never be able to smile like that. Taemin was my best friend. We grew up together. Decided to study hard and apply to the same college. You wouldn’t believe how excited he was on the day he got accepted. I always thought he was happy. He never let on that he was suffering on the inside. If I had noticed, then none of this would have happened.”

“You shouldn’t blame yourself for his death Minho. There is no one at fault here. He wouldn’t want you to blame yourself.” Changmin smiled weakly. “A few months ago my wife and brother in law got into an accident. She didn’t make it, but he did and he kept blaming himself for that.”

“Your wife passed away professor? We didn’t know.” Minho looked up at Changmin.

“It was because I was trying to do my best to hide how I was feeling while I was at work. When I was breaking down while I was at home.” Changmin chuckled a bit. “The dead stay dead. There’s nothing more we can do for them than wish they go on to a better place. The living need to go on living. We can’t live in place of those who have left us, but we should live life to the fullest and allow ourselves to be happy.”

“Were you able to feel happy again after your wife passed away?” Minho asked.

Changmin thought of Yunho and nodded. “Yes.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Maybe this.” Yunho pulled the cap off of a red pen with his teeth and circled a few options on the newspaper.

He sighed and put the paper down, resting his head against the table. Compared to Seoul it was harder to find good jobs in Gwangju. Particularly in his field. A teaching job wouldn’t be easy to come by although he could do private tutoring lessons. The job that Changmin had found for him in the university was perfect.

“Looking at jobs?” Yunho’s father chuckled and took a sip of his coffee.

“Yeah. It’s hard finding something good.” Yunho lifted his head from the table and yawned before getting up to go make himself a cup of coffee. He needed the energy if he was going to be searching for jobs.

“You could come work in my office Yunho. Have you forgotten that you passed the bar exam?” His father picked up the newspaper and smoothed it out. “I never understood why you chose to pursue music instead.” He put on his glasses and flipped to the sport’s section.

“I went to law school because of you.” Yunho set the kettle to boil and leaned against the counter.

“When I was a kid I always looked up to you and I thought to myself ‘I want to be just like him.’. I did music on the side as a hobby, but about halfway through law school I realized that it wasn’t for me. It wasn’t that I was bad at it, but I just didn’t have the passion that you seem to have.” He made his cup of coffee and walked over to the table, sitting across from his father.

“You’ve always been free spirited haven’t you?” His father tsked. “It’s about time that you grow up son. Not everyone can do what they love for a living, but people need to live. Need to put food on the table. A man needs to have a steady job and a steady home before he can get married. You’re not young anymore Yunho.”

Yunho felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket, standing up. “Let me take this call and then we’ll continue talking.” He nodded at his father who grumbled and flipped the page of his newspaper.

It was from Donghae. Slowly he shut his bedroom door and sat on the bed, picking up the call. “So what’s up?” Yunho asked.

“You wouldn’t believe this Yunho, but a company wants to sign us on. The president came himself last night and said he’s been watching us for a while and thinks we have the potential. I gave him a copy of our CD and he listened to it. He said he wants to sign a contract. Today. Come over to my place quick.” Donghae quickly spoke into the phone.

“Slow down a bit Donghae.” Yunho blinked. “You said a company wants to sign us on? Have you heard about them before?”

“Dodo entertainment.” Donghae grinned. “Until now they’ve debuted only actors and actresses, but they’ve been wanting to get into the music industry. You know Park Hyeri don’t you?”

“Park Hyeri? Of course. She was in the film Sabotage wasn’t she?”

“Yup. She’s signed on with them.” Donghae took a bite of his bagel and leaned back against his chair. “You know I could come pick you up. Just get ready in ten. Don’t sing and dance in the shower like you always do.”

“That would be great Hae, but I’m not at home right now.” Yunho looked around him. “I’m actually in Gwangju. I thought it was time I finally came to see my parents.”

“That’s good and all Yunho. You should see them. But the fucking timing.” Donghae polished off his bagel. “Can you catch the next bus and make it by this afternoon? We’re meeting at the president’s office at five.”

“I think I can make it.” Yunho looked up at the clock on the wall. “I’ll call you when I get there okay? You can pick me up from the bus station.”

“Sure thing.”

Yunho nodded and put his phone back in his pocket. Dodo entertainment. After all this time, they were finally going to get signed on. He should be excited. He should be jumping with joy. Yet somehow he felt numb. Maybe it would take a while for the feeling to sink in.

He stood up and went back to his room, packing his suitcase. Jihye hadn’t brought much so he was able to throw everything in his bag fairly quickly. Yunho made a mental note to stop by Changmin’s place later so that the younger man wouldn’t have to ship his belongings to Gwangju.

“Our dream is finally coming true Bambi.” He kissed the stuffed deer’s heart shaped nose and placed him on top of the clothes in the suitcase before zipping it closed. “Sometimes dreams really do come true.”

“That was a pretty long phone call.” Yunho’s father knocked on the door before coming in and looking at the suitcase. “You’re going back to Seoul already?”

Yunho picked up his suitcase and pulled out the handle. “I know I just arrived and the right thing to do would be to stay here a bit longer, but Donghae just called me about a job opportunity and I need to get back by today.”

His father ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry about us Yunho. We’ll be fine. The last thing we’d want is for you to drop an opportunity like this because of us.” He turned around. “Honey, come here.”

“What is it? I’m packing your lunch.” His mother walked into the room wearing her apron and crossed her arms. “Can’t it wait?”

“Our son is going back to Seoul. You should pack him something to eat on his trip.” His father smiled.

“So soon? I suppose it can’t be helped.” His mother hugged him gently before spanking his bottom. “Take care of yourself okay? And keep in touch.”

“Okay mom. You can let go now. I can’t breathe.” Yunho smiled brightly and hugged her back.

“I mean it. Keep out of trouble. We’ve already lost one. We can’t lose another.” She sniffled.

“Shush. Don’t say that to him.” His father warned.

“I’ll be okay. I promise to take better care of myself so don’t worry.” Yunho placed his hands on his mother’s shoulders. “I’m no longer the same son you met the last time I’ve visited. I’ve changed.”

His mother wiped her tears and smiled. “Let me go pack you some kimbap. You should get to the bus station soon.”

\------

“Still here kid?” Jaejoong sat down next to Taemin and took out his phone. “You know nothing will change from watching them.”

“I had hope that I might live again.” Taemin watched as his family conducted his funeral. “You said that there was a chance that my body might take me back.”

“Some things we just can’t predict.” Jaejoong looked up at Taemin’s picture, surrounded with flowers. “You look different with black hair.”

“I can’t go to heaven and I can’t go to hell. I’m stuck here.” Taemin hugged his knees.

“You can still go to heaven. If you redeem yourself.” Jaejoong pet the younger boy’s head. “Take over my position for a while and I’ll be waiting to see you on the other side.”

“You’re going?” Taemin glanced towards him. “I don’t. Want to be alone. Not now.”

“I’ve given you all the training that you need. There only needs to be one person to do the job.” Jaejoong placed his cellphone in Taemin’s palm. “Headquarters will keep you updated. And there are other reapers aside from myself. It’s not as lonely as you think it is.”

Taemin curled his fingers around the cellphone, squeezing it in his fist. “What is heaven like?”

“I can’t say from experience but they say there are rivers with milk, honey, and wine that you can drink endlessly but never get drunk. Falling into a honey river sound sticky though.” Jaejoong chuckled.

“Too bad you can’t write a postcard.” Taemin leaned against him. “I’d like hearing about it.”

“You’ll be fine kid. I know you will.” Jaejoong stood up and held out his hand to Taemin.

“I guess so.” Taemin took it, pulling himself up. “I’ll miss you.”

“Me too kid.” Jaejoong squeezed his hand before letting it go. “See you soon.”

Taemin blinked and he was gone.

\----

Yunho unwrapped his lunch and rubbed a disposable pair of chopsticks between his hands before picking up a piece of kimbap. He chuckled a bit at how his mother forgot the cucumber and popped it in his mouth. Jihye had taken completely after his mother.  

He adjusted his headphones and turned on his mp3 player.

_I never once forgot you_

_I thought of only you_

_Then what about you? Did you forget me?_

_My tears fall from my eyes my eyes,_

_I feel betrayed._

After finishing his kimbap he closed the container and leaned back, closing his eyes. It was going to be a long trip.

_I thought of finding you_

_I, I don’t really know_

_In my eyes, you are_

_the only one in the world,_

_I don’t have anything to say, I can’t go,_

_I don’t have tears, I don’t have feelings_

_Look at me in front of you,_

_Me, who lives for you alone_

Changmin sat at the desk in his office and opened up his computer, beginning to work. No matter how much he tried to push away thoughts about his brother in law out of his head, his mind kept wondering if he was okay. Kept wanting to see him again even though he knew that he shouldn’t.

On his desk in place of the picture he had of himself and Jihye at the cherry blossom festival he had placed the picture of the three of them at the beach.

He heard his telephone ring and he picked it up, pressing it against his ear. “Hello?”

“I hope I’m not calling at a bad time.” Yesung answered and paced around his office.

“It’s fine. I have about fifteen minutes until my next class.” Changmin stacked a pile of papers on his desk. “Is there anything that I can help you with?”

“We have a guest speaker coming from Busan today. His bus left in the morning and should arrive sometime this afternoon.” Yesung sighed and looked at his watch. “I would pick him up myself and bring him to the university, but today is my younger brother’s wedding. I shouldn’t miss that.”

“No worries. I can pick him up. E-mail me the itinerary.” Changmin nodded

Yesung sat on his desk and forwarded the e-mail. “Sent.”

“Is that everything then?” Changmin asked.

“I probably shouldn’t be saying this, but it’s best to probably warn you.” Yesung rubbed the back of his neck. “Professor Kim is kind of touchy when it comes to men.”

Changmin blinked. “By touchy you mean..”

“The last time he came he grabbed my ass and I just.. don’t really want to talk about it.” Yesung shivered. “It’s disgusting, but put up with it. It wasn’t easy for us to get him to make time in his schedule to hold a talk. I have no idea how a man could like another man.”

“Okay. I’m sure I’ll be fine. Take care Professor Kim.” Changmin ended the call.

Liking another man is disgusting. It’s not natural.

\-----

“Ara. Do you know why I’ve called you here?” Chairman Go sipped his tea and placed the cup back down on the table.

“Was it because you missed me?” She smiled bitterly. The only reason why her father would talk to her was if it involved business. Otherwise he didn’t really care about her.

“Very funny.” Chairman Go coughed and pushed a folder towards her.

“What’s this?” Ara picked up the leather folder and opened it.

“My will.” Chairman Go smiled softly. “I got it legalized yesterday.”

“You’re giving everything to Siwon on the condition that he marries me?” She closed the folder. “What kind of condition is this? Why do I need to marry him?”

“Oho!” Chairman Go slammed the table with his palm. “It is an important formality. Siwon is more that capable of being the next Chairman, but I want him to be my son in law first. Your uncle wouldn’t let it go if I gave the company to someone unrelated to us.”

“And you’ll be giving the company to uncle if I don’t get married? You of all people know that he doesn’t care about the employees.” Ara stood up. “Amend this. I can’t accept these conditions. It’s as if you’re forcing me to get married.”

The chairman stood up as well. “What exactly do you have against Siwon? He’s a well mannered boy. He comes from a good family. We’ve known him for years. It’s not as if I’m trying to marry you off to a stranger you’ve never met before.”

“He only wishes to marry me because I’m  your daughter. I’d rather marry someone who wants me for who I really am.” She reached the door and turned around.

“That boy has only said good things about you. For who you really are? You hide your identity as my daughter to the world, but it’s because of me that you are who you are today. It was me that sent you to that school in Paris. Me who pulled a few strings in order to get you accepted.” Chairman Go raised his voice.

“You.. pulled a few strings?” She froze.

“Of course.” The chairman huffed. “Did you really think you were accepted on the basis of your talent alone? The world isn’t that easy.”

Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. “But I’m successful here in Korea. I made it all on my own.”

“All on your own? What a joke.” The chairman walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. “You may not claim to be my daughter, but your brand is still marketed by me. People wear it because it’s a product of Royal Group.”

“L-let go!” Ara struggled to get her hand out of the chairman’s grip. “I have feelings for someone else.”

There was a knock on the door and both of them turned to look. The chairman quickly dropped his daughter’s hand and coughed, placing his hands behind his back. “You may come in.”

“Is everything alright chairman?” Siwon came in and closed the door behind him. “You said you needed to speak to me.”

“Ah yes. President Choi.” The chairman looked over at Ara. “I would like to speak to you alone.”

“If it concerns marriage, then I would like to remain part of this conversation.” Ara rubbed her wrist.

“Marriage?” Siwon smiled softy.

“We will discuss that at a later time. For now I must talk to the president about urgent business matters which are strictly confidential. Your presence is not needed at this time.” The chairman shooed her away with his hand.

She had reason to believe otherwise, but nodded respectfully and stepped out of the room, making her way back to her desk. If there was one thing her father had taught her, it was to trust no one. Especially those who are close to you.

“As you were saying chairman.” Siwon pulled out his chair and sat down across from the chairman. “We have urgent business matters to discuss?”

“There is an issue in production quality in our factory in Busan, but I already had my secretary leave you a file concerning that matter on your desk. When it is just the two of us and we are not talking business Siwon, I’d prefer that you call me father in law.” The chairman placed his hand over Siwon’s and squeezed it gently while beaming at him. “I have wanted a son for the longest time, but sadly I was given only a daughter and no one to carry my name.”

“Father in law.” Siwon placed his hand over the chairman’s. “For many years now I have desired to marry your daughter, yet she continues to reject my advances. Is there something that I lack?”

“Anyone could see that you are the perfect son in law. Not a single parent in korea would reject you marrying their daughter.”The chairman pulled his hands away and clasped his hands together, furrowing his eyebrows. “She has feelings for someone else. Do you know who this may be?”

Siwon remembered his uncle mentioning how Jung Yunho was still alive and planning on signing with his company. “I know who he is and he is not worthy as your son in law.”

“By any means, do get rid of him.” The chairman twiddled his thumbs. “If it’s money that he wants, I have money to give.”

“You don’t need to worry about that father in law. I’ll take care of it.” Siwon smiled brightly and stood up. “If you excuse me now, I have a meeting to attend to in a few minutes.”

“Go on.” The chairman nodded. “It wouldn’t look good for the future chairman to arrive late. I may favor you for the position, but ultimately it is the board of directors that gets to decide.”

Siwon gave a small bow and left the chairman’s office, walking to the meeting room. He sat down and took out his laptop, connecting it to the projector. It was still early as no one else had arrived yet. Leaning back in his chair he chuckled to himself. “Future chairman of Royal group. Chairman Go’s future son in law. It’s all so close.”

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see that he received another text message from his uncle asking for more money. In anger he took the battery out of his phone before shoving it back into his pocket.

He didn’t want to deal with his uncle right now. More than likely the demands would increase once he became chairman, but he didn’t want to be the kind of chairman that obtained funds illegally. What he desired most was a fresh start. The company wasn’t just money to him, but his dream. A dream that he wanted to see through.

\------

Changmin parked at the bus station and took out his phone, checking the time. If everything was running on schedule, the professor’s bus would arrive within the next twenty minutes.

Letting out a yawn, he took out a red bean bun he purchased from the bakery early and bit into it. Hopefully the bus would come by sooner rather than later as there were still things he wished to get done back in his office.

He crumpled the paper wrapper in his hand and glanced out his window. A blue bus had just pulled up with an advertisement for Royal Mall at its side. The bus number wasn’t right. Which meant that his bus must have been running late.

Grumbling a bit he got out of his car, locking it behind him before walking to the vending machine in front of the bus station’s office. He threw out the paper bag and scrambled in his pocket for change, finding a crumpled 5,000 won bill and straightening it. Another yawn escaped his lips as he scanned the selections and pressed the button for a can of hot coffee.

Changmin opened the can and took a sip, savoring the warmth and thankful for the shot of caffeine before turning around to see passengers getting off the bus.

A man had a smile on his face as he took out his suitcase from the side of the bus. The most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

“Yunho.”

_The time came for us to meet_

_You are in front of me,_

_crying with nervousness._

_I dried your tears,_

_then I held your hand._

_I’m going to rise, and give you, who's been with me, happiness!_

Yunho’s eyes widened in surprise as he was suddenly hugged from behind. He took off his headphones and turned around, returning the hug. “Missed me much?”

“The guys bet that your dad was going to convince you to become a lawyer.” Donghae took the suitcase from him and began walking them towards the car.

“Not going to say he didn’t try.” Yunho opened the car door and sat in the passenger’s seat. “The others are waiting for us at the company?”

“Yeah.” Donghae buckled his seatbelt and started the car. “It’s a good thing your bus ran on schedule otherwise we might have had a problem.”

Yunho buckled his and turned on the radio. “I still can’t believe it Hae. We’re finally getting signed on. We’ll get our music out there. Perform on stages with huge audiences instead of entertaining at bars and clubs.”

“Everyone has to start out somewhere Yunho. We just took a little longer that’s all.” Donghae ruffled the other man’s hair. “Just make sure you write good songs for us.”

Yunho nodded and glanced out the window. He didn’t think he would be back in Seoul so soon, but here he was. Changmin was here too. Sooner or later he would need to stop by his brother in law’s place to pick up his things. He would be able to formally thank him for all the help he has given him and say his final goodbye.   

Just once. Then he would keep his sister’s wish of staying out of Changmin’s life.

_With my eyes, I long for you_

_In my heart, I’ve found you_

_I can see the light that brightens me_

_I can’t let go of the eternal happiness_

_Can you see me?_

_Call my name! By your side_

_I will stay, I love you!_

_Let’s be together, you and me, forever._

Changmin watched as Yunho met his friend and drove away. He tried mustering up the courage to approach Yunho, but at that moment his feet froze and refused to move. Yesung’s words were repeating in his head. Up until now he had accepted it because it was Jihye inside of his brother in law’s body, but now things were different. Now he couldn’t lie to himself and say he wasn’t attracted to another man.

If people knew, then wouldn’t they be disgusted? If Yunho knew the things that Changmin had done to him while Jihye was here, would Yunho be disgusted to have been touched like that by another man?

He dropped the can in the recycling bin and walked towards the bus that had just arrived, looking for the face that was in the picture Yesung had forwarded to him earlier. Black hair with side bangs and red framed glasses.

“Professor Kim?” Changmin held out his hand.

“Just call me Heechul.” Heechul grasped Changmin’s hand and shook it eagerly. “I assume you must be Professor Shim Changmin. A professor from the chemistry department if I remember correctly.”

“You may call me Changmin if you’d like.” Changmin took the suitcase and walked them to his car. “I’m glad that you took the time out of your busy schedule to hold another talk at our university.”

“The students and faculty were a pleasure to meet the last time I came. So it’s an honor that you invited me to come back. Rather than busy, it would be more accurate to say that I’m short on time.” Heechul buckled his seatbelt. “I came here to Korea only temporarily to do research, but this following month I’m returning back to America. As of now I don’t know when I’ll come back.”

“Do you miss America?” Changmin asked and began driving to the university.

“Yes, but I think I’ll miss Korea even more after I leave.” Heechul sighed. “Falling in love isn’t easy.”

“Would it be too personal for me to ask why?” Changmin’s thoughts drifted to Yunho.

“I fell for a colleague while I was working at the university in Busan.” Heechul tried his best to maintain his cheerful disposition. “I wanted them to come back to America with me, but they said they couldn’t leave their family behind. They’re actually getting engaged soon. Just a week after I leave.”

‘He’s talking about a male colleague if the rumors about him are true.’ America had recently come to accept gay marriage, but it was something unheard of in Korea. There were very few who were openly gay and those who were faced a lot of stigma. “It must be hard to let him go.” Changmin froze. He had not meant to say that out loud.

“Yes it’s-” Heechul blinked and looked at the younger man. “You knew?”

“I um.. I shouldn’t have assumed.” Changmin coughed a bit. “I am too by the way. I suppose the more accurate term would be bisexual.” It gave him comfort being able to tell someone. Kyuhyun was his closest friend, but he didn’t think his friend would react well to him suddenly coming out of the closet.

“What I guess I’m trying to say is...” Changmin’s fingers clenched around the steering wheel. “I know how it’s like to have feelings for someone you can’t be with. I understand.”

“I would never have guessed.” Heechul smiled softly. “What do you think about getting a drink with me this evening?”

“I think that would be great.” Changmin agreed.

\-----

“Just read through it and sign here.” Chairman Song tapped the dotted line.

Yunho nodded and picked up the contract, flipping through it. “Five years is a bit.. long isn’t it? And the penalty for breaching contract…” Donghae covered his mouth, preventing him from continuing.

“What he means to say is that we’re thankful that you decided to sign us on when there are so many other younger groups out there.” Donghae smiled at the chairman before standing up and placing his hand on Yunho’s shoulder. “If you don’t mind, we would like to step outside for a minute to speak to our leader.”

“Keep it quick. I don’t have much time.” Chairman Song sent another text to Siwon. It wasn’t like his nephew to ignore his messages.

Donghae, Hyukjae, Junsu, and Yoochun bowed. Hesitating slightly, Yunho followed suit and followed his members outside.

“We’re going into this too fast Hae.” Yunho leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. “I don’t feel comfortable signing a contract that’s that long.”

“This is our only chance hyung. We can’t let it slip by.” Hyukjae put his hands in his pockets.

“We’ve worked so hard.” Yoochun sighed. “Things are finally looking up.”

“When I joined this band you said we would go far.” Junsu tsked. “You thought the band was over when Hero died. You went into a fucking coma, but we’re still here aren’t we? If we don’t sign, I’m leaving.”

“You heard them Yunho.” Donghae pointed at him. “A leader decides what he thinks is best for his members, but you should listen to our hearts too. It may not be the best contract, but we can’t afford to be picky.”

“I concede.” Yunho looked around at his members. “When the four of you look at me like that, there’s no way I can say no.”

“Our leader is the best~” Donghae pulled everyone in for a group hug.

Yunho smiled brightly and squeezed them all in his arms. “The big fish has left the river and has finally reached the ocean!”

\----

“He signed the contract today with Dodo entertainment, sir.” Ryeowook handed Siwon a file containing pictures of Yunho entering his uncle’s company building.

Siwon flipped through the pictures and handed the file back to Ryeowook. “Notify me if he makes contact with Ara.”

“Sir, it’s not really my place to say this, but aren’t you going overboard?” Ryeowook held the file to his chest and looked down.

“If things had gone according to plan, he wouldn’t be breathing right now. It’s a pity that his sister took his place.” Siwon checked his e-mail which was flooded with messages from his uncle telling him to call him soon.

“But why sir? What has he done?” Ryeowook stood still and slowly looked up.

“He took the person I care about the most from me.” Siwon selected all the emails from his uncle and deleted them. “There was a time when she would look at me and smile, but since she met him, the smiles only go in his direction. She’s been pushing me further and further away.”

“Maybe it’s how..” Ryeowook held his tongue.

“How what? Speak freely.” Siwon shut the lid of his laptop.

“How you treat her.” Ryeowook finished.

“Are you implying that I don’t treat her well?” Siwon raised an eyebrow.

“Not necessarily, but maybe you could put more effort into finding out about her interests?” Ryeowook suggested.

“I know her better than that looney keyboardist does. Where she enjoys dining, the places she goes to shop and her favorite type of wine.” Siwon let his elbows rest against the table and interlaced his fingers together. “I know her better than anyone else. Possibly even better than she knows herself. I know what’s best for her.”

“You are right sir.” Ryeowook bowed. “My apologies.”

“Apology accepted. However I suggest that if you wish to make it up to me, you get me a cup of coffee.” Siwon took  his phone and put the battery back in, powering it on.

“Right away sir!” Ryeowook chirped.

Siwon  looked at Ryeowook and put his finger to his lips before calling his uncle. “I apologize for not being able to get back to you earlier uncle. I have been in meetings all day.”

“I understand.” Seunghun replied. “The chairman has been keeping you busy hasn’t he?”

“Quite.” Siwon gestured Ryeowook to leave his office. “The amount from last time was not enough?”

“The entertainment industry is not what it used to be. You’ll help your uncle won’t you?” Seunghun held the contract signed by Daemul in his hand.

“Not now. I can’t give you anything else this soon. It’s risky.” Siwon spoke in a low voice into the phone. “You need to give me some time to move things around.”

“If you don’t soon.” Seunghun scratched his cheek. “I’ll let the press know that you were behind that girl’s death. It was labeled as an accident because there were no cameras there, but I know the truth.”

“You wouldn’t turn your own nephew in, would you?” Siwon stood up and looked outside his window.

“Business comes before blood Siwon. I thought you knew that.” Seunghun tossed the contract in his drawer and closed it. “A week to bring me the money. You’ll get the funds. You always do.”

Siwon was about to reply, but the line had already gone dead. He punched the wall next to the window and looked outside, breathing heavily. “Damn that old man.”

\------

“What would you like to drink?” The bartender polished a glass and put it down.

Changmin sat at the bar and looked over at Heechul. “I’m fine with anything honestly.”

“Give us a bottle of Bacardi 151.” Heechul ordered.

The bartender nodded and brought the bottle down, pouring a glass for the each of them.

“So what’s he like?” Heechul finished his drink in one shot and put the glass down.

“What’s who like?” Changmin slowly sipped his drink.

“The guy you like.” Heechul poured himself another glass. “Tell me about him.”

“He’s um..” Changmin turned a deep shade of red.

“Is someone blushing?” Heechul teased.

“I’m not it’s just.. asian flush.” Changmin looked away.

“You and I both know you won’t get red faced just from a few sips.” Heechul raised an eyebrow.

“He’s here.” Changmin spotted Yunho walking into the bar with his bandmates. “Shit.”

Yunho wrapped his arm around Donghae’s shoulder. “I’ll treat you all to drinks tonight, but don’t go crazy.”

“Well what do you know.” Heechul slapped Changmin’s back. “Which one is he?”

“I’m going to go to the restroom.” Changmin stood up.

“Come on. Don’t be stingy.” Donghae dragged Yunho to the bar.

“Okay. Okay.” Yunho looked up. “Changmin. Is that you? I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Changmin turned around and looked at Yunho. “I was having a drink with a friend. I should get going now.”

“Stay for a bit longer. I was about to text you to say I was coming over to pick up my stuff.” Yunho held Changmin’s arm and sat him down. “We’re celebrating getting signed on today so I’ll treat you and your friend too.”

“Sounds great.” Heechul grinned.

Changmin glared at Heechul before looking back at Yunho, smiling. “It would be much appreciated hyungnim.”

“Just Yunho is fine now.” Yunho smiled back and ordered the drinks.

“Just Yunho?” Changmin asked.

“Yeah since.. we’ll have nothing to do with each other soon.” Yunho spoke softly.

“Seems like you two need to talk.” Heechul winked at Changmin. “I’m going to go drink with the other guys at the table over there.”

Changmin nodded and drank his drink in one shot. “I feel..sad.”

“Sad?” Yunho poured him another drink.

“I wanted to be friends, but that’s asking too much from you isn’t it?” Changmin held his glass in his hands.

“I thought seeing me would make it harder for you.” Yunho sipped his drink. “That each time you saw me, you would see her inside me. You would think of her. You would feel pain. You wouldn’t be able to move on. I don’t want you hurting because of me.”

“I don’t see her.”  Changmin replied quickly.

“You don’t?” Yunho looked up from his drink, making eye contact with the younger man.

“I only see you. I only see Yunho.” Changmin hesitated for a moment and reached towards Yunho’s face, wiping a tear away from his cheek with his thumb. “Don’t cry. Why are you crying?”

“I’m not. I just.” Yunho held onto Changmin’s wrist. “You really want.. to be friends with me?”

Changmin gazed into Yunho’s eyes and nodded. “Yes.”

“It’s great that you think that way Changmin, but we can’t be friends. I don’t want to be friends.” Yunho interlaced his fingers with Changmin’s and squeezed his hand gently. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system. Preventing him from thinking clearly. Or maybe he was just plain crazy. At this point he no longer knew.

“What I want Changmin. Is something more.” Yunho leaned in and sealed their lips together in a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

“I’ve wanted this for far too long.” Yunho pressed Changmin up against the door of his house and placed his lips on a sensitive patch of skin below Changmin’s ear, nibbling and sucking on it before brushing his lips softly over the mark he made. He was drunk. He knew he was drunk. He knew it was his brother in law that he was touching, but he no longer cared.

Yunho pushed logic to the back of his mind and pressed his lips against Changmin’s wide kiss swollen lips to kiss him hungrily. It was different from kissing a woman. Changmin’s lips were soft, but it was the first time he had ever kissed someone with so much fervor. Growing up he had always wanted kids so he had assumed that he was attracted to women. That he’d find a nice girl someday like Ara to marry and start his own family. He never expected to fall in love with a man, let alone have that man be his own brother in law.

Changmin sucked on Yunho’s tongue and rubbed the older man’s growing bulge with the palm of his hand, while moaning softly against Yunho’s lips. “Take me then Yunho.”

He nodded and picked up the tall slender man in his arms, holding onto Changmin as his legs wrapped around his waist and carried him up the stairs to the bedroom, kissing him along the way.

Yunho pressed Changmin underneath him on the bed and began trailing butterflies along the younger man’s long and gorgeous neck as he slipped his hand underneath Changmin’s shirt to caress his chest.

Changmin tugged at Yunho’s shirt, pulling it off of him as he found Yunho’s lips once more, scratching his nails gently along the older man’s back. He’d lost track of the amount of times he had dreamed of this scenario and the fact that it was now real and that he had Yunho in his arms, was almost too much for him to bear. He harshly bit Yunho’s plump bottom lip, sucking on it and shivered as the older man unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of his shoulders.

“You’re gorgeous Changmin.” Yunho caressed Changmin’s chest with the palms of his hands and looked into his eyes, smiling softly.

“Don’t say that.” Changmin blushed a bit. “I’m a man and I am by no means gorgeous.”

“Deny it all you want baby, but that doesn’t change the fact that I want to cherish you tonight.” Yunho leaned in and swirled his tongue around a nipple before tugging on the nub gently with his teeth and sucking on it.

“F-fuck.” Changmin bit down on his bottom lip to hold back a moan and wrapped his arms around Yunho, holding the older man close to him.

“I had a feeling that you would be sensitive.” Yunho turned his attention to Changmin’s other nipple as he teased the first between two fingers. “You might not remember, but that time you were drunk and thought I was your sister, I was sober. You sucked my nipples then and I realized in that moment how pleasurable it could be.”

“If you keep being a tease, I might change my mind and fuck you instead.” Changmin glared at him.

Yunho trailed kisses down Changmin’s chest to his stomach and unbuttoned the younger man’s jeans, tugging them off of him and pausing for a moment to admire how slender and beautiful his legs were. “Don’t deny it Changmin. I know how hungry you are for me.” He held Changmin’s thighs, parting them and leaned in to lick him through the thin fabric of his boxers.

“You’re an ass.” Changmin laid back, resting his wrist on his forehead. “Nothing like my wife.”

“Glad you noticed.” Yunho peeled off Changmin’s boxers with his teeth and wrapped his fingers around the half hard cock, stroking it and pressing kisses along the side. He never thought he’d be touching another man’s cock, but here he was. It wasn’t as thick as his, but it was long and had a beautiful curve to it and Changmin was neatly trimmed. Then again, everything about the man was neat.

Thinking back to the times his past girlfriends has given him a blowjob, Yunho experimentally took a ball into his mouth and sucked on it while slowly stroking Changmin, twisting his fist on the upward stroke and pressing his thumb underneath the head. He used Changmin’s moans as encouragement and briefly nibbled on his scrotum, specifically the area between his balls before sucking on the other ball. Yunho increased the pace of his strokes and smirked to himself when he looked up to see Changmin coming completely undone and panting.

He traced the veins along the sides with the tip of his tongue before wrapping his lips around the bell shaped head and giving it a suck. The taste of precum was strong on his tongue and it was bitter, but there was a sweetness to it. Yunho swirled his tongue around the head and slowly fed more of Changmin’s length into his mouth, resting his hand on Changmin’s thigh. He flattened his tongue and hollowed his cheeks, feeling a shift on the bed as Changmin sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. Yunho moaned a bit as he felt his hair being tugged and began to bob his head up and down.

“For someone who hasn’t been with a man before. You really seem to know what you’re doing.” Changmin closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting out a moan. “Your mouth was made for cock.”

Yunho hummed softly in response and upon noticing Changmin shake with pleasure, began to alternate between different pitches to cause different vibrations. 

“Fuck.. I’m getting close.” Changmin pushed down gently on Yunho’s head, wanting more. Needing more friction on his cock.

In response Yunho removed his lips with a pop, smiling softly. “Let me fuck you first.”

“Sure. Wait.” Changmin panted and reached into his bedside drawer, taking out a tube of lube, uncapping it and squeezing some onto his fingers. “Let me work myself open. The first time is supposed to hurt like a bitch.”

Yunho nodded, discarding his own pants and boxers as he watched Changmin slide a finger inside of himself. “You’ve fingered yourself before?” Yunho took the tube of lube from Changmin and squeezed some into his hand, stroking himself and enjoying the view.  

“Straight men can also enjoy anal play. I just never brought it up to Jihye.” Changmin slipped a second finger inside of himself and stretched himself open using a scissoring motion.

“Right. Right.” Yunho continued to stroke his cock. “But you’ve fingered yourself before, thinking of me haven’t you?”

“Y-yes.” Changmin admitted and slid a final third finger inside of him. A finger more than what he had ever done before, but he could see that Yunho was big. The already large looking cock grew with size as Yunho continued to stroke it.

“Are you ready?” Yunho grinned.

“Just hurry up and fuck me Yunho.” Changmin pulled out his fingers and felt his hole clenching at the emptiness. “Please.” He begged.

“Well since you’ve been such a good boy. I’ll give it to you.” Yunho positioned himself in between Changmin’s legs and held onto his sides as he slowly pushed himself inside the younger man. Even with the amount of lube they had used, it was still much tighter and drier than what he was used to, but god it felt good. 

“So fucking tight.” Yunho groaned as he fully sheathed himself inside of Changmin and pressed a kiss to Changmin’s lips to distract him from the pain while he adjusted to Yunho’s size.  

Changmin kissed the older man back and whispered against his lips. “Move.”

That was all Yunho needed to hear and he began to thrust inside of Changmin, slowly at first, but then picking up his pace. He interlaced his fingers with Changmin’s, pinning them against the sides of Changmin’s head as he continued to kiss the man below him while making love to him. Love. This was love. The words hadn’t been spoken between them yet, but Yunho knew that what he felt for Changmin was more than lust. And he could see it in the younger man’s eyes that Changmin felt the same way. Their bodies moved as one. Changmin’s hips rolling to match his movements. It felt like a dream and he found himself hoping that when he’d wake up that Changmin would still be here.

Yunho adjusted his angle and brushed against a sensitive bundle of nerves. At the sensation, Changmin’s eyes immediately flickered open and a loud moan rolled off of his lips. “That spot Yunho. Again.”

Complying, Yunho continued to abuse that spot with his thrusts and watched as Changmin wrapped his fingers around himself and stroked erratically. There was a tightening sensation in Yunho’s lower belly and he knew that he was getting close. He pressed kisses along Changmin’s jaw and whispered into his ear. “Will you come for me baby?”

Changmin let go, releasing all over his stomach as he moaned Yunho’s name, panting to catch his breath. Yunho released inside shortly afterwards and rode out his orgasm before pulling out and laying next to Changmin, pulling him into his arms.

“Stop. Stop. I’m dirty.” Changmin grabbed a few tissues from the nightstand and wiped off both his stomach and Yunho’s before tossing the tissues away.

“You’re perfect.” Yunho held Changmin closer and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

Changmin relaxed into Yunho’s arms, sighing and resting his head on Yunho’s soft chest He pressed a quick kiss to Yunho’s jaw. “You’re warm.”

Yunho gently ran his fingers through Changmin’s hair and gazed at him lovingly. It should be wrong, but it was the first time that it felt right for him to hold someone in his arms like this. “I love you Changmin.” The words escaped his lips before he realized.

Changmin was silent for a few moments, thinking, before covering Yunho’s lips with his own, caressing them gently. “I love you too Yunho.”

“You’re finally mine.” Yunho covered Changmin’s face with soft kisses and smiled brightly.

“All yours.” Changmin chuckled softly and snuggled into Yunho’s chest. “I get to top next time, right?”

“Of course. Anything you want.” Yunho nodded.

“So where do we go from here?” Changmin asked. He never thought in his wildest imaginations, that the two of them would end up here.

“I don’t know.” Yunho replied honestly. “The band won’t mind. Hyukjae and Donghae have been together since college. But I don’t think, we’d ever be able to tell our families. They think that I’ll get settled down soon with a girl. I know that they want grandkids. From what my father told me, my mother took Jihye’s death hard. And it was worse when she found out that my sister was pregnant.”

“You won’t leave me alone again in this big house will you?” Changmin looked down. “I packed your things, but they’re still here. We could live together again. I could adopt kids. I’m still technically your parent’s son in law. We can raise those kids together.”

“There’s a girl I’m supposed to meet up with next week.” Yunho admitted. “Her name is Kwon Boa and she works in a dance studio. She’s the daughter of someone my father was close to and worked with while he was a prosecutor in Seoul. I saw her picture. She looks like a nice girl. Someone I can raise a family with.”

“So you were planning on meeting with her, but still decided to sleep with me and admit your feelings to me? What is wrong with you Jung Yunho?” Changmin pushed at Yunho’s chest and tears began to stream down his cheeks.

“I didn’t want to live with the regret of never confessing. We can still be together, but I’d have a wife and kids.” Yunho cupped Changmin’s cheeks in his hands and brushed away his tears with his thumbs.

“You and I both know that you’re too loyal to cheat on your wife.” Changmin turned away. “And I wouldn’t want you to anyways even if you were willing. I’m not that selfish of a person. I’m fine with being alone.”

“Changmin.” Yunho whispered softly and wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“I know you’re trying to make me feel better, but don’t Yunho.” Changmin bit his bottom lip, willing his tears not to fall. “I just want you to think about your happiness Yunho. Think about what really makes you happy and not what your parents want. You went into music instead of becoming a prosecutor didn’t you?”  

“You’re my happiness Changmin.” Yunho pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck. “Let’s try and make this work.”

\------

Siwon clicked his nails on his desk and looked at the file in front of him on Jung Yunho. Seeing the man smiling in the picture angered him and he closed the file, turning his chair to look out the window as he crossed one leg over the other. Jung Yunho was the reason why his Natasha was refusing to be with him. Jung Yunho was also the reason why his uncle Seunghun was asking him for more money. To fund that ridiculous band of his. Jung Yunho needed to disappear. He should have been dead months ago if his plan had succeeded.

He didn’t want to get his hands dirty, but if he wanted the job to be done right, then he needed to deal with Jung Yunho himself. Siwon picked up his phone, dialing Seunghun and scrolled through emails on his computer. “It’s a bit difficult for me to get the money soon, but I have a business proposal for you.”

“Whatever it is Siwon. It better be good.” Seunghun spoke bitterly from the other end of the line. “I really need that money for my business.”

“The Royal Group is going to have a party for the 30th anniversary of Royal Mall. Normally we bring in an orchestra or a classical singer for the anniversary, but this year I was thinking that we do something fresh. We’re at the head of fashion and latest trends, it only makes sense to have a party that matches the vision of the Royal Group.” Siwon blew on his coffee, taking a sip. “I was wondering if you would want your band to debut at our party. There will be hundreds of guests there and it would make for a good first impression. Don’t you think?” There was no way that his uncle would refuse such a nice offer.

“I accept.” Seunghun replied.

Siwon’s lips curled up in a smirk. “I’m glad you decided to accept. I want my one and only uncle’s company to be successful.”

“Quit the sweet talk and send me the information soon.” Seunghun smiled to himself. His nephew as proving to be more useful than he thought.

Siwon placed his phone on his desk and pressed his fingers together, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. Killing Jung Yunho would be too easy and risky. He was quite sure that Seunghun had looked at Yunho’s records and discovered that Yunho was the brother of the girl who had died in the “accident”. And his main target.

He could get rid of his uncle, but knowing Seunghun, the people around him must also have records of the “accident”. What he would do instead is build up Yunho’s career. Make him as successful as possible. Then take everything away from him. Break him and publicly shame him. He would make Yunho into a man that his Natasha despises.  

It was a beautiful plan. Siwon began laughing to himself, stopping only when he heard knocking at the door. “Come in.”

“I’ve brought the plans for the fashion show that we’ll have at the 30th anniversary celebration.” Ara pushed her glasses onto the bridge of her nose and set the file down on Siwon’s desk. “I ask that you increase the allowed budget for the project. It would be difficult to get a good model for the show for that amount.”

Siwon took off the women’s glasses, setting them down and pulled on her hair tie, causing her hair to fall and frame her face. “Why don’t you become the main model Natasha? He held her chin and tilted her head back, looking into her eyes. You’re really beautiful.”

She slapped his hand away and crossed her arms. “Don’t be ridiculous. You know that I don’t make public appearances. And don’t call me Natasha.”

“Always full of so much energy. I can’t wait until we’re married.” Siwon smiled.

“I can’t marry you Siwon. I won’t.” She shook her head.

“You don’t want the company to go to your uncle do you? You know that I’ll actually run the company well. My records are proof of that and I have a high rating among the employees.” Siwon adjusted the watch on his wrist as he watched Ara put her hair back up and put her glasses back on.    

“They don’t know the kind of guy that you really are. You’re an asshole.” She held her ground.

“I’m the one that really cares about you Natasha. I actually love you.” Siwon wrapped his arms around her.

“Siwon. What you feel isn’t love.” Ara sighed.

“You’re mistaken if you think I want to marry you only for the company.” Siwon pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I’ve loved you for years.”

“I have feelings for someone else.” Ara thought about Kyuhyun and his warm smile. Their first meeting. How he took care of her after she got drunk. And that he was waiting to meet up with her that evening.

“I’ll prove to you that I’m a better man that he is. You’ll see.” Siwon smiled to himself.  

\------

Yunho woke up to the sound of his cell phone. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, recognizing that he was in Changmin’s bedroom, But Changmin was nowhere to be seen. He pulled his phone out of his jeans on the floor and answered it.

“Where did you disappear last night to bro? I haven’t been able to get in touch with you.” Donghae paced back and forth in his apartment.

“You know how I met up with my brother in law last night? He told me I could stay at his place again. I didn’t want to bother him, but he really insisted. Better for you guys, right? Think you can bring over my stuff from your apartment later? There’s one suitcase that I brought from Gwangju.” Yunho pulled on his clothes from yesterday, sitting on the bed.

“Yeah. I can do that.” Donghae nodded. “Boss called me earlier since you weren’t picking up. He told me that he’s got us signed on for our first gig. They want us playing at the 30th anniversary party for Royal Group.”

“That’s great man.” Yunho grinned. “Royal Group is a pretty big name. I’ll call you back later though, alright? Let me get washed up. I have a hell of a headache. Probably drank too much last night.”

“No rush.” Donghae chuckled. “It was worth celebrating yesterday. Boss wants us to come to the company tomorrow and start officially recording some songs, so make sure you don’t forget.”

“Got it Hae.” Yunho hung up the call and rubbed his forehead. He smelled like shit and he felt like shit.   

Slowly he made his way over to his old bedroom where his things were packed and opened up a box labeled clothes, taking out a fresh pair of underwear, t-shirt and shorts.

As he stepped underneath the showerhead and felt the water drip down his face, he closed his eyes and tried to process what had happened last night. He was drunk, but he was an honest drunk. Maybe a bit too honest. He clearly remembered everything that he had said to Changmin and done with him. In all honesty he never thought that Changmin would feel the same way. And now that he knew that he did, he was stuck.

The right thing to do would be to call up Kwon Boa and cancel his meeting with her. His father would be mad, but it would be wrong for him to marry a girl that he didn’t love. She would be unhappy and he would be unhappy too.

He chuckled a bit at how soft Changmin’s shampoo made his hair and how nice it smelled before walking downstairs. There he found Changmin sipping at a cup of coffee on the sofa, turning pages of his newspaper. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the man was reading the comic section.

“So what is Snoopy up to today?” Yunho grinned and sat next to Changmin.

“On top of his dog house, typing on his typewriter. Trying not to be bothered by Woodstock.” Changmin placed his cup of coffee down and held out the newspaper to Yunho. “Want me to make you some breakfast?” He took off his reading glasses.

“That would be great.” Yunho automatically replied and looked at the comic translated into Korean. It was strange. As if nothing had happened between them last night. Changmin was acting as he normally did towards him.

“Eggs and toast sound good?” Changmin put toast in the toaster and cracked a few eggs into a frying pan.

“Yeah.” Yunho nodded. “Changmin, about last night..”

“I know you were drunk and probably regret it. We can just forget about it.” Changmin walked back to the sofa with two plates, placing them on the coffee table.

“It’s not that.” Yunho shook his head. “You’ve got it completely wrong. I meant everything that I said last night and I want to be with you. That is, unless you regret it?”

“I don’t regret it.” A small smile appeared on Changmin’s face.

“Good.” Yunho smiled and pulled Changmin onto his lap, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I don’t plan on letting you go.”

Changmin pressed his lips against Yunho’s and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. “I was really worried that I would lose you. That I’d lose the person I love for a second time in a row.”

“You’re the first person I’ve ever felt for like this Changmin. You’re special and I wouldn’t leave you.” Yunho kissed him back gently.

“Okay.” Changmin chuckled. “Stop being a sap and eat your breakfast. Although the time right now is probably better suited for lunch.”

Yunho picked up the egg on toast and brought it to Changmin’s lips. “Ahh..”

“And I told you to stop being a sap. I’m not a girl Yunho.” Changmin munched on the toast and licked his lips.

“I still want to pamper you and take care of you.” Yunho grinned and took a bite himself. “This turned out well.”

“I’m only doing the cooking because I know it would be a disaster if I let you in the kitchen.” Changmin slid off of Yunho’s lap. “I’m still the man of this house.”

“Whatever you say, my gorgeous housewife.” Yunho pecked Changmin’s cheek.

Changmin raised an eyebrow. “Just you wait. You won’t be saying that after I fuck your ass tonight.”

Yunho scratched behind his ear. “You will be gentle right? It will be my first time.”

“Last night was my first time too you ass. I took a bath this morning, but I’m still feeling sore.” Changmin grumbled.

“Maybe I could kiss it better? Or give it a massage?” Yunho placed his hand on Changmin’s thigh, squeezing it gently.

“Stop being a pervert and go out and buy me some more eggs. We’re out of milk too.” Changmin rolled his eyes.

“Okay wife.” Yunho pouted a bit. “Donghae’s going to bring my stuff over later. Just wanted to give you a heads up in case he shows up while I’m out.”

“You guys were really loud last night.” Kyuhyun yawned a bit and came downstairs. “Any breakfast left for me?”

Changmin’s eyes widened comically. He had completely forgotten that Kyuhyun was staying with him. “You were here and you heard everything?”

“Bits and pieces. Never thought I would hear my best friend moaning like that.” Kyuhyun picked up a piece of toast and took a bite.

“It doesn’t bother you?” Yunho carefully asked.

“What? That Changmin likes dick up his ass? It’s no surprise to me.” Kyuhyun plopped down on the sofa in between them and munched on the toast. “I walked in on him fingering himself once when we roomed together in college. Tried to convince me that straight guys do it too.”

“There are straight guys that do enjoy it.” Changmin insisted.

“Whatever man. That and you would snuggle up against me super close whenever you had nightmares. About cockroaches no less.” Kyuhyun picked up Changmin’s cup of coffee, drinking from it. “Anyways. I support you guys. I don’t mind that you’re gay. And even though you have this weird family relationship, what matters is that you love each other. Yunho’s not as much of a loser as I thought he was.”

“You thought I was a loser?” Yunho blinked.

“Face the facts man.” Kyuhyun rolled his shoulders back and stretched. “You were a freeloading bum for the longest time. I hope your new job goes well.”

“I-” Kyuhyun covered Yunho’s mouth before he could speak any further.

“Say no more my friend. While you’re out, remember to grab a tube of toothpaste too.” Kyuhyun hopped off the sofa and ran his fingers through his hair. “I need to go get ready for my date this evening. Impress Ara with a sexy new outfit. I can finally make use of the tickets I won for a dinner date on the ferry.”

“You mean the tickets that I won, but I gave to you because I was a single man and had no use for them.” Changmin reminded him.

“Either way man. You’re not getting them back.” Kyuhyun put his hands in his pockets. “I thought she stood me up earlier, but she says she’s coming this time. I really want to make things work.”

“It’s Ara that you’re dating?” Yunho asked, surprised.

“Small world isn’t it.” Kyuhyun smiled. “Anyways, don’t forget the toothpaste man. And Changmin, thanks for being a good wife and making breakfast.” He skipped out.

“I’m not..a wife.” Changmin cracked his knuckles. “That man is dead when he comes back.”

“Well I suppose the most important thing is that he accepts us, right?” Yunho ruffled Changmin’s hair.

“Yeah. I was really worried about that. I feel relieved now.” Changmin leaned back against the sofa, sighing.

“We’re going to work out Changmin. I have faith in us. And I’m sure that Jihye would want us to be happy too.” Yunho wrapped his arms around Changmin.

“You know..” Changmin smiled and hugged Yunho back. “I think you’re right.”


End file.
